


Origine

by Akirafye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Poudlard trouve son origine au delà de sa construction, dans la rencontre de quatre être différents et complémentaire. Voilà comment les quatre fondateurs se rencontrèrent.





	Origine

CHAPITRE 1 : Salazard Serpentard

Je me demande bien, pourquoi père et mère m'ont toujours caché des autres. Ils m'ont toujours dit, tu es spécial. Tu as une capacité que les autres n'ont pas, personne ne doit le découvrir, sinon, tu mourras. Pourquoi devrais-je mourir pour ça ? Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre pleinement et jouer avec des personnes de mon âge. C'est pour cela que aujourd'hui, je me suis enfui. J'ai réussi à passer de ma fenêtre à l'arbre en face et en sautant de branche en branche, je suis arrivé à l'entré de la demeure.

J'ai enfin réussi. Mais que vais-je faire ? Père m'a souvent dit que lorsqu'il partait en calèche, il se rendait dans la village qui se trouvait au nord en suivant la route. Je suit donc le sentier dans le sens que je crois le nord (comprenez qu'il va au sud). Je me retrouve alors en plein milieux d'un champ bordé par des arbres et une rivière. Je m'en rapproche. Une feuille tombe alors sur moi. Elle est rouge. Je la saisit et relève la tête. Les arbres sont revêtues de feuille écarlate. Mère me disait souvent que les feuilles des arbres prenaient cette couleur lorsque l'automne arrivait et qu'ils perdaient leurs feuilles.

Elle me racontait aussi que cela reflétait une grande tristesse. Moi, je trouve ce spectacle magnifique. Une brise se lève et les feuilles virevoltant m'entourent, elles sont de toutes les couleurs chaudes. Elles s'éloignent alors, et suivant le vent, je me met à courir. Je les accompagne dans leur traversée et me retrouve devant un spectacle encore plus beau. Perdu au milieu des montagnes, ce tient un lac d'or bordé par un saule entouré d'un magnifique champs de fleur. Je me rapproche alors. Les fleures sont encore très belles, et s'épanouissent au soleil.

Ce spectacle me réchauffe le cœur. Je m'avance alors essayant de ne pas les écraser. J'aperçois une silhouette allongée entre ces fleures. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à elle et découvre un garçon d'à peu près mon age endormis. C'est la première fois que je vois un autre enfant, et il m'intrigue. Je me penche sur lui et l'observe plus en détaille. Il est très beau. Son visage et ses traits sont fins. Ces cheveux ont la même couleur que le lac ou le blé. Son nez est droit.

Il n'a pas l'air petit, mais ne paraît pas corpulent. Si il ne portait pas un costume d'homme, j'aurais pu le confondre avec une femme. Je m'accroupis devant sa tête et touche ses fins cheveux éparpillés sur le sol. Ils sont si doux, cela en est surprenant. Je croirais voir le soleil. Comme si il avait senti mes doigts jouer avec ses cheveux, il bouge légèrement. Je retire ma main et m'éloigne alors. Il referme juste les doigts et se met sur le côté. Je me relève alors. J'aurais juré voir l'arbre bouger.

Je me dirige vers le grand saule et l'observe. Ses branches gesticulent légèrement. Ce doit être l'action du vent. Je me rapproche encore une branche se dirige alors vers moi mais je n'ai rien le temps de faire à part fermer les yeux. Cependant, je sens une pression se faire sur mon bras et je tombe à terre une masse sur moi. J'en-trouve les paupières et découvre le jeune homme allongé sur moi me maintenant au sol le temps que le saule se calme. Il observe l'arbre et voyant qu'il a arrêté de bouger se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont verts, d'un vert très pale et perçant. Les voyant, je ne peux que les comparer à ceux d'un serpent. Il se redresse alors et me tend une main que je saisis légèrement embarrassé. Il est vraiment beau. Il me tire alors et debout, m'inspecte de la tête au pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Sa voix a quelque chose d'impérieux et pourtant, elle se veut la plus courtoise possible.

\- Je...Je me suis perdu.

\- J'ai deux choses à vous dire. Premièrement.

Je déglutis, puis il me donne un coup sur la tête. Je le regarde surpris. Son expression à complètement changé. Il paraît plus accessible et aimable, même si il est en colère.

\- Ça va pas ! vous vouliez vous tuer ou quoi ? Ce saule est extrêmement dangereux !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. J'essaye de lui répondre.

Voyant mon expression hagard et perdu, il se calme puis reprend.

\- Deuxièmement. Vous êtes sur des terres privés, vous n'avez rien à faire là.

\- Je suis vraiment navré.

Je le supplie de ne rien dire et de me pardonner cette intrusion. Il lève alors la main et m'arrête. Il dévoile alors un sourire amusé.

\- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci.

Je marque une pause et observe le saule qui continue de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un saule cogneur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne...

Il se recule alors et me dévisage.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est la magie ? S'inquiète il.

\- La magie ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il sort alors un bous de bois de sa poche et le pointe sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une baguette. Répond il sèchement. Vous êtes un moldu, je ne sais comment vous êtes arrivé ici, mais vous devez partir au plus vite.

\- Un moldu ? Vous parlez comme ma mère.

Il a l'air de se détendre et me questionne du regard.

\- Ma mère dit toujours que les moldus sont des bons à rien, mais que nous avons quand même besoin de vivre avec eux car les sangs purs le sont encore plus.

\- ...Il me regarde intensément puis baisse sa baguette et rit fortement.

\- Qu'ais-je dit ?

\- Votre mère a raison. Dit il entre deux pouffés.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais jamais sortis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il se reprend alors et range sa baguette dans sa poche. Il me tend alors la main.

\- Je m'appelle Salazard Serpentard.

Je l'attrape et lui sourit tout en répondant.

\- Godric Griffondor.

Il se retourne alors et s'assoit au même endroit que tout à l'heur. Je le rejoins et me place à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi si j'avais été un moldu m'auriez-vous chassé ?

Il se retourne vers moi surpris et esquisse un autre sourire. La bonne humeur convient parfaitement à son visage, mais cela me vexe que mon ignorance l'amuse à ce point.

\- Les moldus sont des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Si vous en aviez été un, j'aurais du vous effacer la mémoire car notre existence doit être gardé secrète.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois qu'un sorcier a essayé de révéler sa nature, s'en est suivi une chasse aux sorcières telle que beaucoup de sorciers ont décidé de se retirer du monde moldu et de créer un monde à part. Le monde de sang pur car, aucun ne se mélangeait aux moldus.

\- Effectivement.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment jamais sortit. S'amuse il. Mais, êtes-vous vraiment sorcier, vous n'avez même pas de baguette ?

\- J'ai une capacité...Commençais-je.

Il me regarde intéressé, mais j'ai un peu peur de le lui dire. Mère me l'a toujours interdis. Mais il ne va pas me tuer, il m'a dit que lui aussi il possédait un pouvoir. Je cueille une fleure, celle-ci se met alors à pousser dans ma main et créer une sorte de petite pond au dessus de sa jambe. Ce dernier devient solide et l'empêche de bouger.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- …

Il ne répond pas et continue de m'observer. Il me fait signe de la main de ne pas m'en faire et sortant sa baguette il dit :

« Incendio »

Le pond de fleur et alors réduit en cendre. Je perds mon sourire. Comment avait-il pu détruire cela en prononçant quelque paroles?

\- Vous n'avez jamais appris à contrôler vos pouvoirs ? Me demande il les yeux fermés.

\- Non. Mère m'interdisait de perfectionner ma capacité.

\- Quelle gentille mère. Son ton est neutre et je ne sais comment le comprendre. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne ?

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Il tourne alors son regard vers moi. Je dois paraître réellement heureux car avant que je n'ai prononcé la moindre parole, il dit :

\- Je crois que la réponse est positive.

\- Oui !

Il rit alors. Son rire est doux et cristallin. Il va très bien avec l'ambiance qui se dégage de cette endroit.

« - JEUNE MAITRE ? Jeune maître Salazard ? Votre père vous demande, jeune maître Salazard ! »

À ces paroles, il me fait signe de se rapprocher de lui et me prenant dans ses bras nous enveloppe d'une étrange cape transparente. Il relâche son étreinte et vérifie que nous sommes bien tous les deux sous la cape.

Un petit homme vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller et aux longues oreilles sort alors de la foret. Il observe les alentours.

\- Qu'e...

Il m'empêche de finir ma phrase en positionnant sa main sur ma bouche. La petite créature s'en va et il retire sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un elfe de maison. C'est la bonne du sorcier. S'amuse il.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas vu ?

\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, il ne peut pas nous voire.

J'observe alors le tissu. En effet, c'est un vêtement très étrange. Il parait translucide, mais a des reflets gris-marrons.

\- C'est a vous ?

\- Non, il appartient à une cousine éloignée qui me l'a prêtée.

\- Heu...

Il me couvre de nouveau la bouche de sa main et plonge son regard dans le mien. L'elfe est revenu. Je ferme les yeux et hoche de la tête pour lui indiquer que je me tairais. Il retire sa main et m'indique de bouger. Nous sommes assez petits, nous nous déplaçons faisant le moins de bruits possible et gardant la cape sur nous. Sous les yeux de l'elfe, nous ressortons de la foret et nous retrouvons devant la petite rivière par laquelle je suis passé. Il m'entraîne vers le champ. Les plans de blés sont assez grands et nous cachent. Il retire la cape et la remet dans sa petite bourse. Je me demande comment cela peut tenir dans un aussi petit objet.

Voyant mon expression, il me sourit.

\- C'est un sort qui permet de faire augmenter les espaces que peuvent contenir les objets.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il plonge son bras en entier dans le sac. Je m'approche surpris. Il me tend sa bourse et je l'ouvre. Je plonge alors mon bras dedans. Je touche alors quelque chose. C'est un objet étrange et visqueux. Il s'enroule autour de mon bras. Je retire alors instantanément mon bras. J'observe mon poignet, un serpent s'est enroulé autour. Salazard esquisse un sourire puis met sa main sur les yeux du serpent.

\- Basilic. Rastaphilong seichijore chysdefljuhgz choi fon chfe chlomifusfeifi.

Il se détache alors et vient se positionner sur l'avant bras du blond. Je l'observe. Que venait-il de dire ?

\- C'est du fourchelang.

\- C'est une langue ?

\- La langue des serpents. Je te présente Basilic. C'est mon garde du corps.

\- Il est très beau.

\- Très beau mais dangereux. Si jamais tu le regardes dans les yeux, tu meurs. Si il te mords, c'est la même chose sauf si tu as la chance d'avoir un phénix.

\- D'accords.

Qu'est-ce qu'un phénix ? Je ne vais pas lui demander, cela serait étrange, mais comme si il lisait mes pensés, il me réponds.

\- Un phénix est un oiseaux qui lorsqu'il meurt est réduit en cendres desquelles il renaît. Il est très pratique pour transporter de lourdes charges, et ses larmes guérissent de toutes les blessures.

\- Merci.

\- C'est la première fois que vous sortez, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- En faite, je ne sais pas.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les arbres qui bordent le sentier. Je monte alors aux branches du premier. Il m'observe et ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

\- Je voulais pouvoir, au moins une fois, me sentir libre. Découvrir de nouvelles choses et si possible me faire des amis.

\- Et alors, qu'avez-vous pu faire ?

Il essaye de me rejoindre sur la branche où je me suis installé, mais perd l'équilibre. Je le rattrape alors et l'aide à monter. Il s'installe à califourchon sur la branche.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai pu tout faire.

\- Oh, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un avant moi ?

\- Non. Je marque une pause et lui souriant reprend. C'est vous mon ami. Enfin, je crois.

Il ne sait quoi dire et me retourne mon sourire.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison.

\- Alors, il est inutile que nous nous vouvoyons.

\- Oui.

Nous marquons une pause. Je reprends alors.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une baguette magique ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas que j'en ai réellement besoin, mais cela permet de canaliser les pouvoirs et de mieux les contrôler.

\- Et moi, je pourrais en avoir une ?

\- Bien sur.

Il fouille dans sa bourse et en retire plusieurs bous de bois.

\- Ce sont les baguette que Père a refusé de rendre aux magiciens qu'il a défié et aux vendeurs qu'il trouvait impoli. Tiens, on va les essayer.

\- Merci.

J'attrape le premier. Il me fait signe de faire un geste. Je pointe alors un petit buisson. Ce dernier explose. Je la lui rend aussi vite que je l'ai prise. Il rit et m'en propose une seconde.

Après en avoir testé quelques unes, une ne réagit pas comme les autres. Lorsque je l'attrape, elle se met à briller. Il range alors toutes les autres dans son sac. Je l'observe, et comme si il lisait en moi, il me répond.

\- C'est la bonne baguette. Tu peux la garder, mais ne la montre pas à tes parents, si j'ai bien compris, il vaudrait mieux éviter.

\- D'accord.

« -Jeune maître Godric ? »

Nous nous arrêtons tous les deux de respirer et tournons la tête vers la provenance de cet appel. C'est Mathilda, ma bonne qui me cherche vers le sentier.

« -Jeune maître Salazard ? »

Le petit elfe est lui vers la rivière. J'observe Salazard. Il ressort sa cape d'invisibilité. Il lève alors sa baguette.

« actio balais. »

Nos deux serviteurs commencent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre lorsqu'un balais passe à côté d'eux et se dirigent dans la direction opposée à la notre. Ils se mettent alors à sa poursuite. Un autre plus discret s'arrête devant nous. Salazard monte dessus et en me tendant la main dit:

\- Alors, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Je lui attrape la main et me positionne derrière lui. Le balais s'élève alors dans les airs. Nous nous dirigeons vers une vallée perdu au milieu des autres complètement isolée. Nous atterrissons.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- C'est simple. Déclare il, il marque une pause et reprends plus joyeux. Tu veux que je te donne des leçons de vols ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il pointe sa baguette vers la ciel et dit :

\- " Actio Balai."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

Il abaisse sa baguette et m'explique.

\- C'est une formule qui permet de faire venir n'importe quelle objet à toi. Tu dit simplement Actio l'objet dont tu as besoin. Par exemple, essaye de faire venir cette branche cassée à toi.

Je dirige ma baguette en direction de la branche et déclare :

\- "Actio branche cassée."

Cette dernière s'élève dans les airs, se dirige vers moi et me percute de plain fouet (comprenez qu'il se prend la branche sur la tête). Salazard rit alors de moi puis un balai arrive alors du ciel et se positionne devant lui. Il l'attrape de sa main libre et le positionne par terre devant moi.

\- Range ta baguette.

Je m'exécute et la place à ma ceinture. Il m'explique alors comment me tenir sur le balai.

\- Bon, dit debout.

J'observe le balai et m'exécute. Il vient se positionner dans ma main. Il me dit de l'enfourcher. Il en fait de même.

\- Maintenant, prends ton envole.

Il exerce une légère pression sur ses pieds et s'élève dans les airs. J'en fait de même. Il m'explique comment me diriger puis, il me raccompagne chez moi, la fenêtre de ma chambre est toujours ouverte. Nous entrons par là. Il récupère mon balai et le plonge dans sa bourse.

\- On se revoit demain.

\- Oui. Répond il. Si tu veux. Appelle le balai, et on se rejoint à la plaine.

\- D'accord !

Il ressort alors sur son balai et se dirige vers sa maison. Ma mère me réprimande d'être sortis, mais je le défends fortement disant que je me suis assoupi dans un arbre. Elle s'inquiète par la même occasion si je n'ai rencontré personne. Je lui assure que non.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes revus, et nous avons continué mes entraînements au vol. Il m'explique aussi les règles du Quiddich, et nous jouons. Je suis bon attrapeur me fait-il remarquer. Il me ramène chez moi, et repart. Mère me fait le même discours. Le soir, j'entends Mère et Mathilde discuter. Notre bonne lui explique que aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'elle me cherchait, elle avait croisé l'elfe ce qui inquiéte beaucoup Mère.

Les jours passent et se déroulent tous de la même manière, il m'apprend de nouvelles choses. Maintenant, nous pouvons faire des duels. Il m'explique aussi l'art de l'escrime. Je suis heureux, je peux le battre pour une fois. Il me raccompagne alors chez moi, mais cette fois, lorsqu'il est sur le point de partir, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je lui fait signe de se cacher sous la cape, il s'exécute mettant les balais dans son sac.

\- Godric, c'est moi.

\- Entrez Mère.

\- Où était-tu passé ?

\- J'étais assoupi dans l'arbre.

\- Écoute.

Elle me fait asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouille devant moi.

\- Tu es à un age important pour tous les membres de notre famille, tu as 13 ans. Je comprends que tu veuilles découvrir le monde extérieur, mais il ne faut pas que tu sortes seul, surtout en ce moment. Si tu le veux, tu pourras accompagner ton père lors de l'une de ses sortis, il est d'accord, mais fait moi plaisir. Ne sort plus jamais en cachette.

\- Mais, mère..

\- Écoute ! Une personne très puissante et dangereuse fait la même chose que toi et disparaît, si tu la croises dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

\- Mère, je n'ai jamais croisé personne de suspect, et je vous le redit je ne sors pas de la demeure.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir mon fils. C'est un qualité rare. Mais, si je m'inquiète c'est parce que je crois que tu déjà rencontré cette personne.

\- Mère, écoutez, je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais me défendre.

\- NON ! Me coupe elle. Tu ne sais pas, nous t'avons éloignés de ce monde en connaissance de cause. Tu ne sais pas faire de magie, et tu ne peux même pas te défendre contre les moldus. Alors comment comptes-tu faire face à une personne aussi puissante qu'un légimencie.

\- Mais mère...

_Elle a raison. Écoute, je me suis bien amusé durant ces deux semaines en ta compagnie. Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre de la magie, mais tu devrais faire un très bon chevalier. Deviens un chevalier moldu. Je m'en vais demain soir, rassure-la et oublie mon existence._

Je m'arrête, la voix que je viens d'entendre est celle de Salazard, il paraît si triste. Je me retourne à l'endroit où devait se tenir mon ami sous sa cape et me précipite vers lui. Il n'y a plus rien. Lui m'a appris beaucoup de chose, et moi je lui ai appris à monter aux arbres. Sur l'instant, je m'en veux.

Mère me suis dans mon élan. Elle m'observe et me relevant la tête continue.

\- Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un légimencie mère ?

\- C'est une personne qui de façon très naturelle parvient à s'immiscer dans les pensés des autres. Il peut si il le veut laisser des images de terreur comme parler au travers des pensés.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de s'en protéger ?

\- Si, par occlumencie. Mais mon fils, pourquoi voulez-vous autant d'informations ?

\- Comment utilise-t-on cette magie ?

\- Il faut fermer son esprit. Mon fils ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille sans que je puisse le remercier !

\- Vous l'aviez belle et bien rencontré! S'énerve elle.

\- C'est mon premier et seul ami, Mère! Depuis ma première disparition, j'ai passé toute mes journées avec lui, et il m'a appris beaucoup de chose, je lui dois énormément.

\- Bien.

Elle paraît convaincue par mes paroles et m'aide à m'entrainer à l'occlumencie, c'est plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru, mais au bous d'un certain temps, j'y arrive.

Le lendemain, j'appelle le balai. Il ne vient pas. Il doit sûrement l'en empêcher. Mère m'en donne alors un et je me dirige vers la vallée où nous avons passé toute nos journées. Il ne s'y trouve pas. Je décide donc de me rendre près du saule-cogneur à l'endroit de notre première rencontre. Il est là, allongé comme la première fois. Il dort.

Je me rapproche et me positionne près de lui. Je sens l'herbe remuer autour de moi. J'aperçois alors Basilic. Je détourne les yeux de peur de croiser son regard. Il se rapproche de moi, me renifle et comme par habitude maintenant, depuis deux semaines, me lèche. Il s'en retourne près de son maître ferme les yeux et s'endort.

Je décide alors de réveiller Salazard. Je commence donc à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il commence à se tourner. Je mets mes doigts près des siens. Il referme alors sa main sur la mienne et ouvre les yeux. Il est surpris de me voir.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens te dire au revoir.

\- Je t'ai dit hier de m'oublier.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Je sort de ma bourse un collier et le lui tend.

\- C'est une sorte de remboursement pour la baguette.

\- Merci. Ton occlumencie n'est pas parfait mais au moins je ne saurais pas tous ce que tu penses.

\- Je me suis pourtant beaucoup entraîné. Je me renfrogne.

Il passe alors le collier à son coup et rit. Nous continuons notre discussions jusqu'au soir. Je lui exprime toute ma reconnaissance et lui dit à quel point j'ai aimé passer du temps avec lui. Il me sourit de ce sourire en coins que j'adore et me dit que lui aussi les a beaucoup aimé. Je voudrais lui dire à quel point il est important pour moi, mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

J'observe alors sa silhouette s'éloigner et je remonte sur mon balai.

Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, Mère a décidé de m'aider à développer mes pouvoirs et m'enseigne les rudiments de la magie ainsi que ceux de la chevalerie.

Je deviens vite très fort et puissant. J'ai remporté beaucoup de championnats moldus et de duels sorciers, et à l'âge de mes 18 ans, elle m'explique que maintenant, il faut que je fasses ma vie. J'ai décidé de devenir chevalier, mais pour cela, il faut que je sois accepter par le Roi moldu. Je vais donc devoir faire un long voyage. Grâce au transplanage, cela ne devrait pas trop me poser de problème.

Je m'envole donc, cependant, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et atterrie dans des marécages.

\- Belle atterrissage. S'amuse de manière autaine une voix que je n'oublierais jamais.

Je relève alors la tête. Un magnifique homme se tient devant moi. Je croise son regard vert pale tel celui d'un serpent.

\- Ne bougez plus !

Je m'exécute même si il n'avait pas besoin de me le préciser. Le revoir me fait un choc. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, mais j'en suis assez heureux finalement. Je sens cependant un lourde masse passer sur moi. Je sens que quelque chose me renifle. L'homme me regarde alors surpris et lorsqu'une langue me lape entièrement le dos, je comprends de quoi il s'agit. C'est Basilic qui me dit bonjours. Salazard prononce alors des paroles incompréhensibles et m'aide à me relever.

\- Tu es bien Salazard ? Je demande pour m'en assurer.

\- Oui. Dit il encore légèrement surpris.

\- Tu me reconnais ?

\- Godric ? Il n'y a qu'avec toi que Basilic réagit ainsi.

Je me retourne alors pour faire face au serpent. Il a beaucoup grandi.

\- Que fait-tu ici ?

\- Je me suis perdu.

\- On s'en serai pas douté. S'amuse-t-il. Bienvenue chez moi Chevalier Griffondor.

\- Comment tu... ?

\- Je l'ai appris par ma lointaine cousine, celle qui m'avait prêtée la cape d'invisibilité. Tu es devenu apparemment aussi célèbre chez les moldus que chez les sangs purs.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Viens, tu es trempé il faut te changer.

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa demeure. Je n'en reviens pas. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé, mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre la chamade. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Sa main tirant la mienne me brûle et pourtant je ne veux pas la lâcher

Nous arrivons chez lui.

 

 

 

* * *

 

CHAPITRE 2 : Helga Poufsouffle

 

µ***Helga***µ

Je n'avais jamais été autant humiliée de ma vie. Comment ont-ils osé dire cela ? Mes parents des menteurs, des escrocs ? Nous aurons tout entendu ! Il faut être fou pour croire une chose pareille. Jamais ils ne se seraient servis de moi pour rapprocher nos deux familles. Mon amitié avec Rowena est survenu après celle de nos deux familles.

-Ils sont simplement jaloux.

Je le sait, mais insulter un mort, même dans les familles de sangs purs cela ne se fait pas.

-Ça...

Ils sont morts hier à cause de cet accident et tous ceux que ma famille trouve à redire c'est : « Ce n'était que des escrocs, ils faisaient honte à notre famille, ils étaient manipulateurs. Si j'avais eu le choix, je l'aurais renié ! » Et personne ne les défend !

Je m'énerve trop facilement en ce moment. Je continue ma tirade sans me rendre compte de la présence de mon interlocuteur.

Comment puis-je continuer a être fière de cette famille ? Je ne veux plus vivre avec eux ! Mais où vais-je aller ? Rowena m'a toujours dit que si il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle serait là pour moi, mais je ne veux en aucun cas la déranger. J'ai ma fierté. Je veux gagner ma vie !

-Bien dit.

Il va falloir que je trouve un travaille. Mais je ne sais pas faire grand chose.

-Tu sais cuisiner, j'ai entendu dire.

C'est vrai, je suis une très...

Je m'arrêtes dans mes pensés me rendant compte que je ne suis pas seule. Je me tourne et découvre un jeune homme très beau. Il possède de fin cheveux blonds coiffés par une couette mais encore libres pour certains. Sa beauté me frappe.

-Merci.

Il me dévoile alors un magnifique sourire. Je comprend alors de qui il s'agit. C'est Salazard Serpentard, Père disait que c'était un grand légimencie, et qu'il était très beau.

-Vous avez raison, enchanté Dame Poufsouffle.

-Que faites- vous là ?

Je le questionne tout en lui tendant ma main qu'il baise.

-Mon père a été convié aux funérailles de vos parents. Je l'accompagne. Je vous ai vu et vous me sembliez très triste et en colère.

-Je...

La raison de ma colère refait alors surface et le rouge me monte aux joues.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Essaye-t-il de me détendre.

-C'est cependant quand même très énervant, et maintenant je me sens d'autant plus gênée.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une grande sorcière.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, je n'étais pas la plus douée, mais essayait de faire de mon mieux. J'aimais beaucoup m'entraîner avec Mère et avec Rowena de temps en temps.

-Pourquoi ne deviendriez-vous pas quelqu'un d'important pour la fierté de vos parents.

-Mais je n'ai jamais quitté mes vallées. Je ne serais comment...

Il m'attrape alors les mains et me fait un sourire commerçant.

-Je vous propose de venir chez moi, vos talents cuisiniers pourraient nous être d'un grand service. De plus, si vous voulez complètement vous couper de votre famille. Vous devez aller chez quelqu'un qui n'a aucun rapport avec eux.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne pourrais pas conserver le domaine dans cette état toute seule. Tous les domestiques sont retournés chez le reste de ma famille. Je me dois donc de gagner assez pour pouvoir préserver ma lignée et son pouvoir.

-Alors, vous venez chez moi ?

Il me tend une main. Je la saisit.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la réception.

Il parle à son père de notre marché, ce dernier le regarde intrigué, cependant, la lueur qui passe dans les yeux de son fils le rassure et il accepte.

Le soir même, moi, Helga Poufsouffle, du haut de mes 17 ans, orpheline de père et de mère, je me retrouve dans une maison que je ne connais point.

Salazard est très courtois et me guide jusqu'à une chambre d'amie. Celle ci est assez spacieuse. La couleur principale qui ressort de cette chambre est le jaune. Le lit est confortable. Je m'endors, et le lendemain, je découvre le territoire des marécages. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il est très beau. De par et d'autre de la demeure se tiennent quelques étangs parfaitement entretenues. Je m'habille et soudain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

-Dame Poufsouffle ?

-Oui.

La porte s'ouvre alors, et un elfe de maison se présente à moi. Il s'avance doucement et s'arrête.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle chef cuisinière ? Me demande il.

La phrase du Serpentard de la veille me revient alors à l'esprit : "Vous deviendrez notre chef en chef!"

Comme il l'avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade, je n'avais pas compris.

-Oui.

-Suivez moi.

Il sort et je m'avance à sa suite. Il me conduit jusqu'aux cuisines. Elles sont magnifiques et incroyablement modernes. Je dois paraître très heureuse car tous les elfes présents paraissent se soulager. Nous commençons donc notre travaille.

Je suis conviée à manger avec le maître de la demeure et accepte avec joie. Il me félicite du repas. L'après-midi, Salazard me propose une balade. Il me fait découvrir les plus beaux paysages de cette région.

Plusieurs jours se passent de cette manière, et un mois plus tard, nous longeons les côtes du bords de mer lorsque enfin, j'arrive à comprendre le personnage énigmatique qu'est ce jeune homme.

-Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyer.

-C'est vrai, mais vous restez une lady.

-Une Lady qui est devenue une servante !

-Tu as raison.

-Pourquoi m'a tu aidé ?

-Je dirais que c'est surtout pour m'amuser. Dit-il en riant.

-Pardon ?

-Et puis, la vie est faite de plusieurs soubresaut. On ne sait pas ce que nous resserve l'avenir. Alors je me prévois des plans de secours.

-Vu comme cela. Mais vous semblez vraiment...

-Triste, seul, sans attache ? Tu penses trop fort.

-C'est vrai que tu lis dans les pensés.

-Il faut que tu t'entraînes encore plus, c'est important pour moi que tu maîtrises l'occlumencie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas savoir ce que tu penses. Je reste dans ce manoir à longueur de journée pour ne pas pourvoir entendre les pensés des gens qui m'entourent.

-C'est vrai que les elfes sont des professionnelles de l'occlumencie.

-Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment très bavards.

Il regarde alors le paysage au loin tout en commençant à jouer avec son collier.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré une personne pratiquant parfaitement cette art.

-C'est sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi.

Je le frappe alors, il est très vexant tout de même.

Le soir même, j'écris une lettre que j'envoie à Rowena. Je ne l'ai pas contactée depuis la mort de mes parents. Je ne lui ai pas non plus donnée ma nouvelle adresse. Je me sens un peu coupable. Je finis ma lettre expliquant tous ceux qu'il met arrivé depuis mon départ du pays de Galle à aujourd'hui. Je lui raconte mes journées, mon amitié avec le Serpentard et mon poste. J'appelle mon hibou et lui donne ma lettre. Il est vraiment beau. C'était un cadeau de Mère. Elle avait trouvé que cette couleur marron me correspondait tout à fait ce à quoi Rowena avait répondu affirmativement. Je lance alors mon hibou par la fenêtre lorsque je vois des cheveux blonds luirent sous la lune et près d'eux une vive lumière provenant d'une baguette.

Je descends alors me demandant qui pouvait bien être avec Salazard. J'arrive vers la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvre. Le jeune homme blond rentre en premier secondé d'un homme plus grand.

-Salazard ?

-Helga, je suis navré de t'avoir réveillé si c'est le cas.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'homme relève alors la tête vers moi et plonge son regard ambré dans le mien. Il est incroyablement beau. Il a une plus grande carrure que Salazard et est légèrement plus grand. Il possède des cheveux noirs rebelles qui se redressent sur sa tête retombants parfois sur son front. Son visage est assez carré et montre son courage. Je n'avais jamais vu un chevalier aussi beau. À cette pensée, j'entends Salazard rire. L'homme le regarde un peu perdu et moi je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

-Helga, tu ne veux pas allez dans ma chambre pour lui prendre des vêtements de rechange.

-Bien sur.

Je sors alors.

µ¤¤¤Godric¤¤¤µ

Nous rentrons alors dans sa maison. Elle est vraiment grande. Il me lâche alors la main et j'éteins ma baguette. Je l'observe en détaille à la lumière des bougies. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Son visage est toujours aussi beau et ses cheveux ont encore cet air de douceur. Sa voix est cependant devenue plus grave. Il a aussi beaucoup grandi, comme moi.

-Salazard ?

Une voix charmante s'élève alors à laquelle il répond.

-Helga, je suis navré de t'avoir réveillé si c'est le cas.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me demande à qui il parle. Je relève alors les yeux, et devant moi, j'aperçois une jeune femme en robe de chambre. Elle est assez grande et mince. Elle projette la même aura de puissance et de douceur que ma mère ce qui me surprend. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui retombent jusque sur la poitrine. Ses yeux sont eux marrons. Son visage est assez fin et rebondi, c'est de là que provient cette douceur.

Salazard rit alors. Je détourne mon regard d'elle pour le poser sur lui.

-Helga, tu ne veux pas allez dans ma chambre pour lui prendre des vêtements de rechange.

-Bien sur.

Elle sort alors. Il se tourne vers moi et me dévoile un de ses sourires en coin. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans le salon. Je m'exécute. Arrivé, il m'indique de retirer mes vêtements. Je les lui tends alors et il les place près de la cheminée. Il me propose de m'installer dans le fauteuil à côté du feu. Il me donne une couverture que j'enroule autours de mes épaules.

Un silence se crée alors et nous nous dévisageons. La jeune femme revient et me tend des vêtements secs. Je retire la couverture et elle se retourne alors sous les rires de Salazard. Ce son cristallin et joyeux n'a pas changé lui aussi. Je souris alors à la jeune femme. Après avoir fini de m'habiller, je me rassois sur le fauteuil et il en fait de même dans celui en face de moi. La femme le questionne alors du regard.

-Godric, je te présente Helga Poufsouffle.

-Enchanté. Je réponds.

Il reprend alors me désignant.

-Helga, voici Godric Griffondor.

-Ravie.

Elle se basse légèrement en relevant sa robe de chambre de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Elle se retourne alors vers lui et sans dire quoi que ce soit le questionne. Je trouve cela assez drôle et cela se remarque car je ris.

-Qu'y a-t-il Godric ?

-C'est juste très amusant, votre conversation sans paroles.

-C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensés. Elle me demandait d'où nous nous connaissions.

Je me retourne alors vers Helga qui est légèrement gênée par sa curiosité.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés un jour où il était venu en voyage avec sa famille pour voir des cousins éloignés.

-Tu oublis de préciser que ce jour là tu t'es enfui de chez toi puis perdu dans leur terre.

Je me frotte alors la tête et dévoilant mon plus beau sourire lui répond.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire.

-Certes...

Elle nous observe étrangement, puis rit légèrement. Salazard se tourne alors vers elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, on dirait seulement que vous êtes de très bons amis.

Salazard fait de grand yeux ronds tandis que mon sourire s'élargit.

-Quand je te disais que ce jour-là j'avais fait tout ce que je voulais faire c'était pas pour de faux. Salazard tu es mon ami.

-Pas la peine de me le déclarer ainsi.

Il rougit alors légèrement puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Il relève la tête et me renvoie mon sourire.

-Bien, je n'ai pas tout à fais compris pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvé ici. Reprend il plus sérieux.

-Et bien...Tu sais que j'ai pour but de devenir un grand chevalier.

-Oui.

Helga s'assoit alors à côté de Salazard. Je marque une pause et reprends.

-Pour cela, il faut que je me rende chez le Roi moldu, mais aussi chez les dirigeants sorciers.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pourvoir protéger autant les moldus que les sorciers. Je dois donc me rendre chez les dirigeants, mais lorsque j'ai utilisé le transplanage...

-Tu as demandé à aller au Sud et tu t'es retrouvé au Nord.

Elle nous interrompt alors.

-Vous non plus vous ne maîtrisez pas l'occlumencie ?

-Quoi ?

À ma réponse, Salazard rit. Il corrige alors la jeune femme.

-Par rapport à toi, il maîtrise l'art de l'occlumencie à merveille ma chère Helga.

Elle le frappe alors, mais ce dernier continue de rire. Il reprend cependant.

-C'est juste qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. (Vous voyez Zoro dans One Piece ? Et ba pareil. ^_^ remarque à part continuons...)

-D'accords, je ne peux pas dire que je suis un professionnel du repérage, mais de là à me perdre autant,...

-Où est la porte d'entrée ? Me coupe il.

-Là.

Je pointe alors une direction que je crois la porte, mais désigne en réalité les cuisines. Les deux se rient de moi ce qui me vexe légèrement.

-En tout cas, Reprend il plus sérieux, Tu as eu de la chance de tomber ici.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu atterrir on ne sait où.

-Vous auriez pu aller dans les appartements de Madame Serpentard. Intervient elle.

Le silence s'installe et le rire de Salazard le brise.

-Si tu étais atterri à cette endroit, j'aurais pas aimé être à ta place. Mais j'aurais bien aimé profiter du spectacle !

-Elle est si terrifiante que cela ta mère ?

-Pour être terrifiante, elle l'est. Me répond Helga.

En signe d'approbation, il hoche la tête.

Nous continuons de discuter pendant quelques minutes lorsque Helga déclare qu'elle est fatigué et s'en va. J'entends Salazard lui chuchoter un ''merci'' lorsqu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-Sinon, cela a du progresser avec ta mère pour qu'elle te laisse transplaner.

-Après ton départ, elle s'est mise en tête de m'enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie, et Père m'a appris les rudiments du combat.

-Tu dois être devenus plus fort.

L'envie de nous faire un duel se fait sentir, mais aucun de nous deux ne l'exprime. Nous continuons donc notre conversation.

-Tu t'es aussi entraîné à l'occlumencie. Je ne peux presque pas m'introduire dans ton cerveau.

-Oui, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'a dit, et en vu de te revoir, je me suis surpassé.

Il rosie légèrement.

-Tu exprimes trop facilement tes sentiments, et en plus, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.

-Si tu veux, je te dis tout d'un coup, tu es bien gêné, et après plus rien ne pourra t'atteindre.

-Allez, vas-y ! Me lance-il sûr de lui.

-J'avais vraiment envie de te revoir. Tu m'as affreusement manqué, et en faite, je crois que si j'ai voulu devenir chevalier c'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu as parlé dans mes pensés. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes et aujourd'hui encore, je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé. Tu es mon premier ami, et je veux que se soit pour la vie.

Pendant toute ma tirade, je n'ai pas lâché ses yeux verts pales. J'observe alors son visage. Il est rouge. Je lui sourit alors et me lève me m'étant devant lui. Je lui attrape la main et continue.

-Alors ? C'était assez complet ?

-Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien. Commente il.

Il passe sa main sur son visage et souffle. Il me rend alors mon sourire et me répond.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu es aussi mon premier ami, et je crois, la seule personne à qui je ne fouille pas le cerveau inconsciemment.

-Alors cela ne te déranges pas que nous restions toujours ensemble !

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Tu es...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu aurais du apprendre à te socialisé plutôt qu'à te battre.

-Salazard, je te parle franchement. Je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi bon moment qu'avec toi. Je ressasse cette pensé depuis que tu es parti. Et aujourd'hui je peux enfin te le dire. Je suis très sérieux.

-Cela se voit. Dit il sur un ton posé. Mais tu sais, nous étions encore petit. J'ai changé, et toi aussi.

-Et bien, jusqu'à ce que je ne te supporte plus, je resterais avec toi.

-Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Non !

Je me relève alors et retourne m'asseoir sous son rire.

Nous reprenons une discutions normale. Il m'explique qui est Helga et pourquoi il l'a accueilli chez lui. Je lui raconte mes championnats. Nous décidons alors de faire un duel.

-Je te jure, je suis devenu plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas me battre !

-Tu te vantes de tes petits duels de campagnards ! Moi, j'ai réussi à battre un elfe ce qui n'est pas de tout repos.

-Tu veux que l'on vérifie ça tout de suite ?

-Pas de problème. Suit moi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cour intérieur. Nous nous faisons face, ensemble, nous levons puis abaissons nos baguettes. Nous nous retournons et nous éloignons de trois pas. Nous nous faisons de nouveaux face. Je suis le premier à lancer un sort. Il le pare et m'en renvoie un autre. Nous continuons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Je réussis alors par une diversion habille à le blesser légèrement au visage. Cependant, il en profite pour me blesser au bras. Nous reprenons donc nos échanges de sorts lorsque au milieu de nous deux apparaît une silhouette vers laquelle nos sorts convergent.

 

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Rowena Serdaigle

 

µ***Une mouche qui passait par là***µ

Au milieu de leur combat, une personne apparaît après avoir transplané. Elle se retrouve cible des deux sorts des opposants. Ils s'annulent alors et une voix forte et colérique s'élève.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on accueille des invités.

-Excusez nous. S'aventure Griffondor.

La brume qui s'était levée suite à la disparition des sorts se baisse alors et découvre une magnifique jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde...

-Châtain, je dirais qu'elle est châtain.

-À qui parlez vous ? Questionne la jeune femme se tournant vers Serpentard.

-Moi ? À personne. Il marque une pause puis reprend. Pourrais-je avoir l'immense honneur de connaître le prénom de ma magnifique invitée ?

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus-azurs l'observe alors de la tête au pied. Elle porte une magnifique robe blanche avec de part et d'autre des motifs bleus. Ses longs cheveux sont arrangés en chignon laissant cependant quelques mèches rebelles virevolter près de son visage et de son coup. Elle a une tenue imposante, sa baguette, à la main et toise du regard le jeune blond qui ne faiblit pas sous cette pression. Elle l'inspecte du regard.

Il porte lui un chemisier blanc ouvert sur son torse laissant découvrir une chaîne dont le pendentif est caché par le tissu. Son pantalon est, lui, assez sale ainsi que ses bottes qui sont couvertes de boue. Ces cheveux sont détachés et virevoltent dans tous les sens bouclant amplement pour la plus pars. Il possède une éraflure à la joue et son tee shirt n'est plus que loque au niveau des manches. Il tient toujours sa baguette dans sa main.

Elle passe alors au second homme. Celui-ci baisse son regard en signe de bonsoir puis l'observe. Elle remarque que lui aussi est blessé, cependant, cette fois-si au bras et que son haut ne ressemble plus à grand chose. Elle arrête alors son regard (sur le torse magnifiquement sculpté du jeune homme... Non, c'est pas vrai!) sur le fourreau de l'épée que tient l'homme à sa ceinture. Elle remonte ensuite au niveau de son visage. Elle lui sourit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Pris de court, il lui répond de la manière la plus courtoise possible.

-Godric Griffondor.

-Oh ! Enchantée. Dit elle tout en s'inclinant.

-Et pourrait-on avoir l'honneur de savoir votre nom ? Renchérit Salazard.

Elle le regarde alors avec des yeux terrifiants, mais il ne cille pas.

-Et vous ?

-Je me nomme Salazard Serpentard. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà étant donné que vous êtes chez moi, Dame Serdaigle.

Il lui sourit. Elle paraît surprise puis retire cette expression de son visage instantanément.

-J'avais oublié que vous étiez un très grand légimencie.

-Votre occlumencie était très perfectionnée.

-Mais pas assez apparemment. Se renfrogne elle.

-Apparemment. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ? Renchérit il.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma très chère et tendre Helga m'annonçant que depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, elle séjourne ici. Je viens donc m'assurer de sa santé.

-Vous êtes la bienvenue. Continue il.

-Je l'espère bien ! Elle marque une pause et s'adressant à Godric reprend tout en se reculant. Je vous en pris, continuez votre duel.

Elle lui lance alors un sourire machiavélique.

-Nous continuerons plus tard. Explique le brun. Rentrons donc.

-Oui, je vais vous conduire aux appartements d'Helga.

-C'est Dame Poufsouffle pour vous Monsieur Serpentard.

-Ne me confondez pas avec mon père, je vous en pris. Allez suivez moi. Je vous conduis jusqu'à Helga.

Il insiste alors sur ces derniers mots ce qui fait rougir de colère la jeune lady. Elle ne réplique cependant pas et le suit. Il rentre alors dans le grand manoir.

µ***Rowena***µ

Comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau voir ma chère amie. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle habitait dans ce manoir, avec cette famille, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir aller la voir. Leur accueille laissait à désirer, mais je crois que je suis assez mal tombée surtout. Mais ce qui gâche mon plaisir est ce jeune homme. Comment ose-t-il m'insulter et insulter ma précieuse Helga ? Cependant, ce jeune homme m'intrigue, Godric Griffondor. Il me semble avoir déjà entendue ce nom auparavant, mais je ne me souviens plus en quelle circonstance.

Le blond me lance alors des regards curieux. Il faut que je fasse attention. Je ne dois pas baisser ma garde. Oh ! Comme j'ai hâte de la revoir ! Je ne serais pas venue dans ces immondes marécages sinon. Ils commencent à discuter.

-Et moi, il est parfait ou pas ? Débute Godric.

-Non, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas naturellement à savoir ce que tu penses, donc cela suffit.

-Tu la connais ? Dit il discrètement.

-Helga m'a parlé d'elle à notre première rencontre.

Je suis touchée. Mais pourquoi n'est elle pas venue vivre avec moi et s'est enfuie chez cette énergumène (comprenez qu'elle ne l'aime pas).

-Et que t'en a-t-elle dit ?

-Que c'était une amie de longue date, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre d'elle et préférait devenir indépendante. Après, elle m'en a reparlée lors de nos sorties. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était très puissante et très intelligente aussi. Qu'elle était très gentille avec elle mais pouvait être détestable envers ceux qu'elle n'apprécie pas.

-Cela correspond parfaitement à ce que nous venons de voir. Confirme Griffondor.

-Tout à fait. Lui répond ce sale serpent en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette description assez élogieuse de moi, après tout elle provient de Helga, dans sa bouche est dégradante. Je ne dis rien, et pressant le pas les dépasse.

-Où se trouve sa chambre ?

Ils s'arrêtent alors et le blond me désigne la porte à côté de lui. Je frappe. Aucune réponse ne me vient. J'en-trouves la porte. Sa bougie est éteinte. Elle dort, je l'observe. Qu'elle est mignonne ! Les deux hommes me font signes de refermer la porte et je m'exécute.

-Attendons demain pour lui annoncer votre venue. Me propose Salazard.

-Bien sur, je ne vais pas la réveiller alors qu'elle dort tranquillement. Je m'offusque.

-Alors, suivez moi, je vais vous proposer une chambre.

Je hoche la tête et le suis. Nous nous arrêtons devant la chambre adjacente à celle de Helga. Il me l'ouvre et je rentre. Cette pièce et très spacieuse et contient un lit double pouvant abriter trois personnes au moins. Elle est particulièrement bleu. Elle me paraît cependant occupée. Je me retourne vers Serpentard.

-À qui appartient cette pièce ?

-À mes parents lorsqu'ils passent me voir. Répond il tout sourire. Je suis vraiment navré, mais je n'ai pas d'autre chambre à vous proposer.

Je le regarde puis rentrant dans la salle, je me retourne.

-Bien, à demain.

Je referme alors la porte et me dirige vers le grand lit. Au moins, j'aurais de la place ! Je me mets en robe de chambre. Une vient d'apparaître sur le lit. Il se peut serviable de temps à autre ce serpent. Je m'allonge et m'endors.

µ***Godric***µ

La jeune femme s'enferme dans sa chambre. Serpentard siffle alors et un elfe apparaît. Il lui confit la charge de s'occuper de cette invitée surprise. Nous retournons alors dans le salon.

-Je voudrais savoir ?

-Quoi ? Dit il toute en reportant son attention sur moi.

-Tu ne voudrais pas devenir chevalier.

Mes paroles provoquent un silence. Il m'observe en détaille puis rit dans sa barbe. Il remarque que mes propos sont des plus sérieux et reprend donc calmé.

-Tu me vois, moi, chevalier ?

-Et bien... Je l'observe et hésite puis finalement reprends. Oui.

-Sérieusement Godric ! S'énerve il. Tu fais un très bon chevalier. Tu as la bêtise qui va avec l'habit, mais moi...

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je veux faire régner la justice et défendre ceux qui sont dans le besoin.

-Mouai...Me répond il peut convaincu.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Nous pourrions faire équipe !

Il soulève un sourcil et m'observe. Je pense qu'il cherche à savoir si je suis sérieux ou si c'est une blague. Il a l'air de trouver la réponse, mais ne dit rien et se lève.

-Viens, je n'ai plus de chambre à te proposer, donc soit tu dors avec moi, soit c'est le canapé.

-Sans te vexer Salazard, on ne refuse jamais un bon matelas.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un sourire de compréhension. Je le suis alors. Sa chambre est composé d'un mélange de vert et de rouge, peu commun comme décoration.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Je lui rappelle.

-Franchement Godric... Il s'arrête puis s'assoit. Je crois, que tu n'auras aucune réponse.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai point envie.

-De quoi ? De me répondre ou d'accepter ou justement de refuser ?

-Bonne question. Me lance il.

Je le regarde perdu. Qu'a-t-il à me sourire ainsi ?

-Bon sang Salazard ! Tu ne vas pas moisir dans tes marécages toute ta vie !

-Tu es arrivé i peine deux ou trois heures et tu oses me sortir ça ? Me répond il offusqué.

-Ne te méprends pas. J'essaye de me rattraper. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie dans ta demeure reculée de tous pour le bon plaisir de tes parents qui ne viennent te voire que quand cela leurs chantent.

-Et tu penses que...

-Oui ! Je le coupe. Devenir chevalier te sortirais de tous cela.

Il m'observe avec son regard interrogateur.

-Tu veux juste un compagnon de voyage Godric.

-...Ce n'est pas faux, mais si ce n'est pas toi, je n'en ai pas besoin !

Ses yeux verts pales reflètent alors la lumière de la lune et me paraissent argentés. Il s'allonge, j'en fais de même à son côté.

-Notre rencontre t'a marqué à ce point ? Me questionne il peu sûr de lui, ce dont il ne doit sûrement pas avoir l'habitude.

-Bien sur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle a changé ma vie !

-….

Je n'eus que pour seule réponse ses ronflements silencieux causés par sa respiration. Je me rends alors compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question et admire son art de détourner la conversation.

Le lendemain, je me réveille seul dans le lit par un cri strident et aigu d'une demoiselle. Je ne les connais pas encore assez bien pour être sûr de moi, mais j'opterais pour Dame Serdaigle dont le prénom m'est encore inconnu, je me rends compte. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la provenance du son. Je me retrouve avec Helga face à la porte de son amie. Elle me regarde alors et me questionne du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que Rowena viens faire ici ?

-Rowena...Qui ?

-La personne qui est dans cette chambre et qui vient de pousser un terrible cri perçant qui a du réveiller toute la résidence. Rowena Serdaigle quoi ! Que fait-elle ici ?

-Ah ! Elle est venue vous rendre visite après avoir reçu votre lettre, mais comme vous dormiez, Salazard lui a proposé une chambre.

-Vraiment ? Elle paraît intriguée par mes dernières paroles mais hausse les épaules et ouvre la porte.

La jeune femme châtain aux reflets roux est debout face au lit. Elle paraît extrêmement en colère. Elle se retourne alors pensant avoir à faire à Salazard et découvrant sa chère amie la prend dans ses bras.

-Je savais que jamais tu n'aurais du venir ici ! Viens, rentrons !

-Rowena... Voyons, calmes-toi !

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Questionne alors le blond qui est arrivé comme une fleur.

La jeune femme se retourne alors vers lui folle de rage.

-C'est un de vos tours ! Avouez-le Messire Serpentard !

-Tu vois, on te prend déjà pour un chevalier ! J'interviens alors profitant de cette ouverture.

Le colère de Serdaigle sabbat alors sur moi et Salazard lui me lance un regard dédaigneux. Je comprend qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je me taise et observe plutôt la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec des envies de meurtre ou me considérant plus bas que terre.

-Sur cette remarque, que vous est-il arrivé ma chère ? Reprend le blond.

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

-Et bien non, je l'ignore my lady.

-Oh ! Arrêtez avec vos marques de bonne conduite appelez-moi Rowena comme tout le monde ! S'emporte la jeune femme.

-Mais avec plaisir. S'amuse Salazard. Donc qu'elle est le problème ma très chère Rowena.

J'ai l'impression de voir le visage de cette femme passer du blanc au bleu et finalement au rouge.

-Des serpents, voilà ce qu'il y a, je ne supporte pas les serpents !

-Si ce n'est que cela...Intervient alors Helga. Il n'en est absolument pas responsable ma chère. Ils vivent ici depuis des années, et rentrent dans la demeure comme bon leur semble.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle lance cependant un regard meurtrier à Salazard. Toutes deux rentrent alors dans la chambre de Helga pour éviter un meurtre. Le blond se retourne alors vers moi tout sourire.

-Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle te haïsse autant. Je réfléchis à voix haute.

Il me lance un regard choqué puis explose de rire. Nous retournons dans sa chambre et finalement, il m'explique.

-Imagine que la personne que tu chérisses le plus au monde se retrouve seule, et que tu n'aies plus de nouvelle d'elle pendant un mois et que, le jour où enfin tu sais ce qu'elle devient, tu découvres qu'elle a été recueilli par la personne ayant la plus grande réputation de mage noir, non fondé je tiens à préciser. Comment réagirais-tu envers cette personne ?

-Mmmm. Ta question est trop difficile, car pour moi, tu serais Helga, et que comme faux mage noir je n'ai pas de candidat, je ne peux pas savoir.

-…

Ma réaction le laisse sans voix, ou sinon, il rit intérieurement pour ne pas me vexer. Mais cela m'énerve tout de même. Face à lui, je me retrouve comme le petit enfant que j'étais la premier fois que nous nous sommes vus, innocent et sans aucun savoir sur le monde extérieur.

µ***Helga***µ

Un cri, un que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Me que fait donc elle là ? Je sors et me retrouve face au chevalier. Il a du lui aussi être attiré par ce son étrange qu'a poussé mon amie. Je lui demande donc ce qu'elle fait là. Sa réponse me surprend. Salazard ne l'a pas envoyé promener ? Nous ouvrons donc la porte. Elle me saute dans les bras et commence à me tirer pour que nous partions. Cependant, je me suis habitué à ma nouvelle vie, et me surprends à vraiment l'apprécier. Je résiste donc. Salazard arrive alors, Rowena ne l'apprécie apparemment pas. Le pauvre! Il va en souffrir.

-Tu vois, on te prend déjà pour un chevalier ! Intervient alors Griffondor.

Il a l'art et la manière de détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, c'est vers lui que se tournent ces deux esprits se combattants. Il tourne donc son regard vers moi de peur de devoir lutter contre ceux des deux autres. Comme je le comprends! Je n'ai jamais du affronter Rowena certes, mais Salazard et ses regards dédaigneux, cela arrive souvent et je jure que c'est d'un mal aise! Le maître des lieux pose alors la question fatidique. Rowena croit vraiment à la théorie du complot. Cela en est navrant! Elle s'emporte donc, et comme à son habitude oublie toutes conventions.

-Oh ! Arrêtez avec vos marques de bonne conduite appelez moi Rowena comme tout le monde !

-Mais avec plaisir. S'amuse Salazard. Donc qu'elle est le problème ma très chère Rowena.

Il profite trop de la situation, mais nous ni pouvons rien, c'est ce qui fait son charme après tout. Rowena à l'entente de son nom prononcé par lui de cette manière vire de couleur. Elle a l'air de vouloir vomir dans un premier temps, puis s'énerve de manière spectaculaire. Elle avoue enfin pourquoi elle a poussé ce magnifique cri.

-Des serpents, voilà ce qu'il y a, je ne supporte pas les serpents !

-Si ce n'est que cela... J'interviens alors . Il n'en est absolument pas responsable ma chère. Ils vivent ici depuis des années, et rentrent dans la demeure comme bon leur semble.

-Si tu le dis.

Heureusement qu'elle m'écoute. Salazard ne le sait pas, mais je viens probablement de lui sauver la vie. Nous entrons alors dans ma chambre. Je ne peux désâmant pas la remettre face à face aux serpents. Quoique cela aurait pu être marrant.

-Rowena, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je déclare avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais... Proteste elle.

-Pas de mais! Je suis résolue à ne partir que quand Salazard le fera!

-Ce sale serpent! Murmure elle alors. Bien! Déclare elle.

Que veut-elle? Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle renonce ainsi. Je la connais, elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule alors c'est impossible...Je me disais bien! Ce regard ne trompe pas, elle a une idée, ou sûrement un plan, mais de quel genre est-il? Mystère. Je l'observe alors cherchant désespérément une faille à exploiter. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle me sourit.

-Je vais venir vivre ici!

-Quoi? Je crie alors.

-Bien quoi? Dit elle de manière désinvolte en haussant les épaules. Ce Serpentard ne va pas refuser de m'héberger et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à le supporter!

-Mais, voyons Rowena! Soit raisonnable! Je cherche une bonne raison pour qu'elle ne reste pas.

Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, il est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Sauf si on est en possession d'arguments convaincants ( ouai, comme dans "Pirates des Caraïbes" ^_^) et là, ba, je n'en ai pas! Mais si!

-Tu sais, je connais ta sainte horreur des serpents et il y en partout dans cette maison. (Ce qui est faux bien évidemment! Mais Salazard aime bien s'amuser;))

-J'ai déjà un sort tout près pour les empêcher de rentrer.

-Rowena. Tu ne peux pas rester. Tu ne supportes pas Salazard. Tu risques par un de tes élans de colère d'accidentellement le supprimer.

-Je sais me tenir voyons! Rétorque elle immédiatement.

-Soit logique! Aucune personne n'irai vivre chez son pire ennemie de sa propre initiative!

-Helga! Je suis d'une parfaite logique! S'énerve elle. Toute personne normalement constituée braverait les serpents, ce Serpentard pour protéger une personne qui lui ai chère.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger ici!

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, et plusieurs expositions fusent.

-Tu disais? En profite ma chère amie.

-Oh! Tais-toi! Je m'emporte. Allons voir.

Nous descendons alors. Les bruits, et les vaisselles brisées m'inquiètent. Nous arrivons alors dans le salon. Il est complètement dévasté. Le canapé et tranché en deux, comme si on l'avait découpé. La cheminée et légèrement pulvérisée et les fauteuils ainsi que les tapisseries sont pour certains brûlés et pour d'autre complètement carbonisés ou tout simplement réduis en hachis-parmentier. Tiens! Quelle bonne idée de repas.

Nous nous avançons alors. Les elfes de maison se précipitent sur moi.

-Dame Poufsouffle!

-Dame Poufsouffle!

-Le maître... Il est affolé et ne peut continuer.

Un deuxième reprend.

-Les cuisines, dame Poufsouffle! Crie le premier.

-Ils vont les détruire! S'écrie un autre.

Déstabilisée, je cours rejoindre la porte y menant. Ma magnifique cuisine. Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Quels imbéciles pourraient détruire des cuisines? C'est un endroit sacré que personne ne peut violer! Un endroit qui se doit d'être propre et bien entretenu! (Ne fait pas du tout référence à Sanji de "One Piece")

Voyant que je ne me précipite pas pour ouvrir et appréhende l'état de mon sanctuaire, mon refuge, ma bénédiction du ciel, ma... Rowena ouvre et je découvre alors l'étendu des dégâts.

Tous les plans de travail sont réduis en charpie. Le magnifique four, carbonisé, comment un four peut-il être carbonisé? Les vaisselles sont explosées sur le sol qui est donc recouvert d'une quantité incertaine de bous de verres et de bois. Les couverts, eux, sont plantés dans les murs qui sont sur le point de fléchir. La porte du fond est d'ailleurs complétement percée. Le mur de droite où se trouvait un magnifique buffet orné de fleur et où était rangée les ustensiles en tous genres n'est plus là. Le mur à la place présente un gros trou. J'entends les tableaux accrochés, représentants des grands chefs, hurler de peur de finir comme certains qui ont dû se réfugier chez leurs collègues. Et au milieu de cela, deux imbéciles! Un blond dégénéré du bulbe et un brun complétement gamin! Moi qui, il y a deux minutes, les défendais. De plus, ils continuent de se battre faisant plus de dégâts!

Le choque me clou sur place. Je sens les mains de Rowena se poser sur mes épaules.

-Je te l'avais dit. Me murmure elle.

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je la fais me lâcher.

-Salazard Serpentard et Godric Griffondor! Arrêtez moi ce cirque immédiatement ou le hachis de ce soir sera fait avec vos dépouilles! Je m'énerve légèrement.

µ*Un auteur qui se décide à prendre le point de vue de l'histoire et à arrêter ses commentaires stupides.*µ

Revenons quelques minutes dans le passé, où Godric s'énerve de ce trouver trop gamin devant son ami.

-Bien, je te propose un petit-déjeuné? Demande alors Serpentard le tirant de sa réflexion.

-Oui.. Pourquoi pas? Ma victoire d'hier m'a donné faim.

-Gordic. L'interpelle Salazard.

-Oui?

-C'est moi qui ai gagné!

-Ne te méprends pas, si Rowena n'était pas arrivée je t'aurais battu à plate couture!

-Non, tu n'es pas assez fort! Réplique d'une voix désopilante le blond.

C'est ainsi que leur combat de la veille se poursuit dans le salon. Cependant, Godric décide de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et utilise son épée. Salazard doit s'en faire apparaître une, et leur combat, mi baguette mi épée se continue détruisant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Godric d'une bonne intention décide de mener son opposant dehors pour éviter plus de dégât encore, cependant son sens de l'orientation est légendaire, et il le mène à la cuisine. Les elfes de maison sont apeurés et sortent en courant. Gordric envoie alors un sort très puissant qui fait exploser le buffet dans lequel est rangé la vaisselle. Celle-ci retombe en éclatant partout dans la pièce. Ils se protègent de boucliers et reprennent leur combat. Salazard lance alors un sort que Griffondor évite, et détruit le mur, quelques tableaux au passage. Tous deux se décident alors à utiliser un élément. Godric le feu et Serpentard l'eau, ils s'affrontent alors trop près du four qui s'enflamme et continuent d'augmenter la température d'un côté et de la baisser de l'autre. Le four est alors carbonisé.

Ils s'envoient des sorts, se cachent derrière les plans de travail qui leurs font bouclier et des fois, se battent à l'épée pensant gagner. Godric n'ayant écopé que d'un œil au beurre noir et d'un bras ensanglanté et Salazard d'une jambe ensanglanté et d'une coupure aux bras, ils auraient pu continuer des heures, si ils n'avaient pas entendus ses paroles.

-Salazard Serpentard et Godric Griffondor! Arrêtez moi ce cirque immédiatement où le hachis de ce soir sera fait avec vos dépouilles! S'emportait donc la jeune femme.

Tous deux s'arrêtent, et d'une seule voix se tournent vers Helga. Voyant la colère apparente sur le visage de son amie, Salazard se recule légèrement tandis que Godric avance.

-Recule toi, il ne vaut mieux pas l'agacer. Lui murmure Serpentard en essayant de le tirer vers lui.

Cependant, Godric ne l'écoute pas pensant n'avoir rien à craindre.

Ce fut la première fois que Godric découvra le caractère bien trempé de Helga, la perfidie de Rowena qui murmurait à son amie quelques mots qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa rage et la lâcheté, enfin pour nous ce serait de la lucidité, de Salazard qui ne voulant pas se faire tuer avait remis la pièce en état avant de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière en lui murmurant un ''Je t'aurais prévenus.''.

 

* * *

 

CHAPITRE 4 : Merlin

(Petite parenthèse : ce qu'entente Salazard :

_Pensée de Godric_

_Pensée de Helga_

_**Pensée de Rowena** _

_**Pensées serpents et animaux** _

_***Pensé autre persos non principaux*)** _

 

µ~~~Salazard~~~µ

Helga est vraiment terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'y met, mieux vaut fuir tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Recule toi, il ne vaut mieux pas l'agacer.

_...puis...encore ?_

_**Magnifique, après ça, elle ne va pas pourvoir me refuser le fait de rentrer.** _

_Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les tuer ! Non, avant je les réduis en charpie...Calme toi, calme toi. Meurtre, meurtre._

Je réussis à sortir de la pièce. Je lance alors un sort pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

_...TRAITRE !..._

_**Ho, dommage ! Le serpent s'est envolé sans qu'elle le voie ! La prochaine fois peut être !** _

_Tiens, la cuisine est remise en état ! Il faut quand même que je leur fasse comprendre !_

Elle ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. Observons un peu ce qu'est devenu Godric. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que devant moi il perd tous ses moyens. Il ne pourrait pas me sortir des choses aussi déraisonnables sinon ! Moi chevalier ! Il ne doit vraiment plus savoir ce qu'il dit. Quoi que des fois, je me dis qu'il serait temps de sortir de mes marécages...Idée absurde !

_**Ce Godric me dit vraiment quelque chose... Cela m'énerve ! Si Helga ne lui fait pas la peau, ce sera moi !** _

Très raisonnable la jeune lady ! Je m'amuse.

_Que puis-je lui faire pour bien le punir ? Devrais-je commencer en lui arrachant les ongles..._

Finalement, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que pense Helga, je verrais ce qu'elle va faire c'est beaucoup plus marrant de ne pas pouvoir prévoir à l'avance !

… _Mutilation…Destruction…Torture…Désarticulé…Démembrement…Strangulati...Non, je ne veux pas le tuer !…La paralysie c'est bien ça !_

Cependant, elle pense un peu trop fort. Pauvre Griffondor, il aurait du me suivre ! Tant pis, ses rêves de devenir un grand chevalier vont tomber à l'eau ! Après tout, difficile d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin lorsque l'on est paralytique.

… _.Salazard...M...avais...compréhensible._

_**Fuir ! Protéger maître Serpentard.** _

_**Bazilic, va prévenir !** _

Tiens, que se passe-t-il ? Des coups retentissent alors. Un éclair vient frapper un des plans de travail. Helga se retourne alors, folle de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite à ma cuisine ?

Les deux hommes qui sont venus pour me tuer sont alors propulsés dans les aires détruisant au passage mon mur et retombe dans le marécage.

***Bonne prime.***

***C'est une personne très puissante, il faut faire attention.***

***Avec une famille a très mauvaise réputation, mais très puissante.***

***Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?***

Je m'immisce alors derrière cet homme, et tout en lui lançant un sort de paralysie, pétrificus totalus, lui réponds :

\- Tu t'es mis sous la mauvaise allégeance.

\- Salazard ? Que ce passe...

Helga n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Godric la tire vers lui ainsi que Rowena et tout en me tenant la manche, nous fait transplaner.

µ***L'auteur qui espère que vous avez réussi à comprendre la première partie***µ

Ils atterrissent alors à un endroit où seul Godric pouvait les faire se poser, au milieu d'un lac, où plutôt, dans les douves entourant le château de Camelot. Godric était déjà chevalier moldu, il avait juste un peu menti en disant qu'il ne l'était pas encore. Tous les quatre sont donc joyeux d'arriver à cet endroit. La douche froide que vient de prendre Helga, refroidit ses ardeurs et elle observe l'endroit dans lequel ils viennent d'atterrir. Il s'agit donc de douves. Elle essaye de reconnaître le château mais ne voit pas à quelle famille il peut appartenir. Elle se rapproche alors de Rowena qui foudroie littéralement le jeune chevalier du regard.

Le jeune homme en question, lui, ne se préoccupe pas de cette attention et cherche Salazard du regard. Il est plus que surprit lorsqu'il voit Bazilic. Il regarde son ami un peu affolé. Ce dernier rit et murmure quelques mots à l'animal. Ce dernier plonge alors dans l'eau et ne remonte pas à la surface.

Salazard reporte alors son attention sur le château en face de lui et siffle.

\- C'est haut. Commente-t-il.

Tous le regardent surpris et hochent de la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Il tourne alors son regard vers le brun qui déglutit fortement.

\- Où sommes nous ? S'enquit le blond.

\- Au château dans lequel se situe ma résidence. Explique Griffondor.

\- Oh. Le coupe la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf après avoir vu le serpent. Et est-ce une raison pour nous faire atterrir ici ?

\- Non, j'en conviens, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les dames, mais dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pas su faire mieux.

Rowena le foudroie du regard et se retourne vers son amie.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Ils ne vont te causer que des problèmes. Rentre avec moi !

\- Rowena ! S'énerve la brune. Sir Griffondor ? Reprend-elle après que son amie se soit calmée. Où sommes nous ?

\- Et bien, à Camelot. Répond-il de but en blanc.

Tous les autres le regardent surpris. Même Salazard, ce qui fait bien rire le brun. Il se reprend cependant lorsque leurs regards se font menaçants.

\- Tu nous as amené au château du roi des moldus ! S'emporte Rowena.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous, n'est-ce pas Griffondor ? S'enquit la brune.

\- Tu veux notre mort ? S'énerve le blond.

Il se rapproche de lui une aura menaçante s'échappant de tous les pores de sa peau.

µ¤¤¤Godric¤¤¤µ

Voici le jour de ma mort, je sens l'aura démoniaque se rapprocher de moi. Mère, ma vie n'aura été que de courte durée, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé à m'épanouir. Prenez soin de vous et de père. Salazard est vraiment, mais vraiment très remonter contre moi. Aurais-je fait quelque chose ? Je ne vois pas. Ah si, c'est vrai qu'ici les sorciers ne sont pas acceptés. J'avais oublié. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je tourne alors mon regard et rencontre celui vert de Serpentard. Je vais mourir. Bon, il sort sa baguette. J'en fais de même, au cas ou.

\- On va renter. Explique-t-il.

\- Mais, et ces hommes ? Demande dame Poufsouffle.

\- Je m'en occuperai. Lui dit-il avec son sourire carnassier.

Ils se rassemblent alors. Dame Serdaigle a l'air de vouloir vomir lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es arrivé à destination, nous nous séparons donc. Me déclare-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelque temps et finalement l'attrape moi aussi. Il ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement.

\- Bon, allons-y. Déclare-t-il d'un air résigné.

Nous transplanons alors, mais nous heurtons contre quelque chose. Ah, c'est vrai. Cela aussi je l'avais oublié. On ne peut utiliser la magie dans cet endroit sauf si le roi ne nous en donne le droit.

\- Et bien, où allez-vous jeunes gens ? Demande alors une voix que je connais bien.

µ***Rowena***µ

D'abord les douves, ensuite le serpent, puis le château de Camelot et enfin un vieux grigou, ils sont complètement fous ou quoi ? Je m'en vais de ce pas exterminer cet imbécile de chevalier et ce Serpent qui lui sert d'ami. Et lui qui se moque de moi en plus. Bon, on se détend.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'homme. Il porte une longue robe de magicien. Logique pour un vieux magicien. Oui, mais non, nous sommes encore au château du roi, donc il ne doit pas y avoir un seul sorcier à trente kilomètres à la ronde, à part nous bien sûr ! Il nous détaille du regard. Nos coiffures avec Helga ne ressemblent plus à rien. Pas que ma magnifique amie ressemble à un sac, loin de là, mais limite en faite. De plus, nous ne sommes vêtues que de simple robe de chambre. S'en est indécent.

Il s'approche de nous. Ce satané Griffondor lui fait un joyeux sourire. Mais il ne va pas bien ou quoi ? Nous allons être pendus si cela continue ainsi. Ou pire, brûlés vifs, non, je ferai pleuvoir si cela est nécessaire, mais moi vivante, je ne ferai jamais office de torche humaine ! L'homme se présente à Helga et s'incline légèrement tout en lui baisant la main. Il lui fait un sourire auquel elle répond. Oh, elle est si belle ainsi. Il se dirige alors vers moi et en fait de même.

\- Heu... Qui êtes-vous ? Je questionne tandis qu'il se redresse.

Il me sourit et tourne son regard vers le Serpentard. Il paraît encore plus surpris que nous. Il se baisse devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il a des traits féminins, mais tout de même il ne va pas le confondre avec une dame. Ouf, non, il se relève.

\- C'est un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre famille. Dit-il toujours souriant.

\- Pardon ? Demande Serpentard surpris.

Je crois que j'aime bien ce vieillard, je savoure le fait qu'il se retrouve en position de faiblesse. Il répond alors à sa question.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre des descendants des Peverell.

\- Oh... Vous êtes au courant ? Continue le blond voyant de quoi parle l'homme à la barbe aussi longue que ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je m'étonne de vous voir dans ses lieux, à moins que vous ne soyez pas détenteur d'une des...

\- Si. Le coupe Serpentard.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Cela m'agace. Il pointe alors Griffondor du doigt et rit.

\- C'est cet imbécile qui nous a fait transplaner ici.

Mais quel crétin ! Je vois que Helga pense la même chose que moi. Comment un moldu pourrait comprendre de quoi il parle. Mais il lui sourit et le rejoint dans son hilarité. C'est moi ou ils sont tous fous ? Le barbu voit que le chevalier se vexe. Ce dernier explose alors.

\- Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous faîtes là, Merlin ?

\- Ne te froisse pas pour si peu. Le détend le vieil homme. Je viens te souhaiter la bienvenue. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui protège ce château.

Le brun ne lui répond pas. Nous en concluons tous que, oui, il a oublié. Non, mais quel imbécile.

\- Bien, venez, il ne faut pas que vous restiez trempés. S'empresse-t-il de dire.

Il nous conduit vers le pont-levis de château. Je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rassurée. Il me sourit alors et déclare avant que nous n'aillons traverser le pont.

\- Que je suis impoli. Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question gente demoiselle. Je me nomme Merlin. Je suis l'enchanteur aux ordres du roi Arthur Pendragon. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous de même. Répondent ce vil Serpentard et ma tendre Helga.

Moi, je me contente de lui sourire. Je ne suis absolument pas emballée à l'idée de le suivre, mais ma magie ne fonctionne pas. Je pousse un long soupire et m'aventure dans la cour avec les trois hommes et ma chère amie. Il est assez tôt, peu de personnes sont déjà réveillés. Certains gardes nous regardent distraitement mais personne ne nous questionne.

µ***Helga***µ

Bien, nous nous détendons. C'est tout à fait normal en tant que sorcière de rentrer dans le château du roi moldu. C'est étrange tout de même. Les gardes n'ont pas l'air de nous voir. Comme si nous étions invisibles, nous parcourons le palais pour nous rendre dans une tour. Certains saluent Griffondor certaine fois mais nous, nous n'existons pas à leurs yeux. Je ne me questionne pas plus. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle remplie d'ingrédients pour faire des potions. Je me précipite dessus.

\- Vous aimez l'art des potions jeune demoiselle ? Me demande-t-il.

Et voilà, ma nature curieuse a repris le dessus. Je m'en veux terriblement et hoche timidement de la tête. Il me dévoile un large sourire et me propose de suivre son enseignement dans cette matière. J'accepte immédiatement sous les regards réprobateurs de Salazard et Helga. Godric, lui, paraît habitué à l'endroit et s'installe dans un fauteuil. Il déclare alors.

\- Bon, Merlin, pourrais-tu m'expliquer...

\- Oh ! S'exclame alors Rowena coupant le chevalier dans son élan. Des livres sur la magie.

Elle saute littéralement sur la bibliothèque et commence à feuilleter quelques ouvrages.

\- Servez-vous. S'amusa Merlin de l'attitude de mon amie.

Il reporte alors son attention sur le blond. Il n'y a pas à dire. Salazard l'intrigue. Il s'installe en sa compagnie près du chevalier qui fulmine de rage.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me...

\- Sinon, que voulais-tu lui demander Godric ? Le coupe le blond esquivant habilement la question.

\- Pourquoi ces hommes étaient à ma recherche ? Questionne le brun assez énervé.

Le blond le regarde surpris et Rowena et moi nous rapprochons pour participer à la conversation.

\- Donc, qui sont ces magnifiques jeunes gens ? Répond le barbu.

\- Tu réponds à ma question et je réponds à la tienne.

Le barbu soupire, il ne veut pas cédé et le chevalier non plus. Il lui montre alors un avis de recherche avec son portrait dessus.

\- Je l'ai pris sur un homme qui nous a attaqué.

\- Puis, vous êtes venus ici pour me demander des informations. En conclut le vieillard. Les dirigeants du monde magique sont contre le fait que des personnes comme toi ou moi relient les deux mondes.

\- Ce ne va pas être simple. Soupire alors Griffondor.

C'est surprenant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi mature. Il regarde au loin et Merlin reporte son attention sur nous. Il me sourit ainsi qu'à Rowena et déclare.

\- Tu t'es trouvé de très charmants compagnons de voyage. En plus, avec l'aide de ce jeune homme, tu pourras relié plus d'un magicien à ta cause.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas... Le coupons-nous en cœur.

L'homme nous sourit et fait apparaître des fauteuils sur lesquelles nous pourrons nous installer. Rowena et moi prenons place et il reprend.

\- Comment vous nommez-vous ?

\- Je suis Helga Poufsouffle. Je commence.

\- Rowena Serdaigle. Continue mon amie déployant toute son aura de puissance faisant fierté à son nom.

Il pose alors son regard sur le blond qui le fixe de ses yeux vert pale.

\- Vous le savez non ? Rétorque-t-il alors un peu agacé.

\- Non, je n'ai reconnu que l'emblème des porteurs de relique. Explique-t-il.

Il observe alors sa chevalière. Il sourit et soupire. Il toise du regard le barbu et déclare :

\- Je m'appelle Salazard Serpentard.

\- Oh, j'ignorai qu'ils avaient un enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas très connu du monde magique et ne sors pas souvent. Ment-il.

Le vieil homme le croit. Nous entendons alors des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et des hommes parler. L'homme ne s'inquiète pas et continue de parler.

\- Bien, personne ne peut faire de magie dans les vingt kilomètres aux alentours. J'ai laissé passer Godric car j'ai toute confiance en lui, mais pour que vous puissiez repartir, il va falloir que vous gagniez la mienne.

Rowena et moi devons paraître très surprises et contrariés car les deux hommes sont concrètement en train de rire à nos dépends. La porte s'ouvre alors sur deux hommes. L'un crie sur l'autre tandis que ce dernier rit de cette attitude. Nous voyant, ils s'arrêtent.

\- Godric ! S'écrie le premier, brun aux reflets roux, sur un ton enjoué.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini notre duel de la dernière fois. Reprend l'autre aux cheveux argentés.

Ils sont tous les deux de même taille et fortement sculptés. L'un porte une tenue de chevalier avec l'armure et l'autre un cape sur les épaules et l'épée pendant à la ceinture. Godric leur sourit un peu las et va les rejoindre.

\- Roi, Lancelot. Répond-il.

\- Allez. Un peu plus d'entrain. Le réconforte le premier. On dirait que l'on vient de t'annoncer la pire nouvelle de ta vie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rester ici pour une durée indéterminée à subir les colères de deux furies. S'amuse le deuxième.

\- Commet oses-tu parler de Guenièvre et de Morgane ainsi ? Se vexe le roi.

\- Tu es tombé dans le mille, chevalier. S'amuse Merlin.

\- Tu restes ici ? S'écrièrent les deux hommes.

Le brun soupire, le pauvre. Je tourne mon regard vers Salazard. Il a l'air agacé. Je le comprends, rester ici pendant plus de deux jours va être très long. De plus, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le vieil homme. Alors difficile d'obtenir la confiance de quelqu'un si nous même nous ne lui accordons pas la notre. Bien, cela va être très long, c'est sûr. J'espère qu'il y a une cuisine dans le château dans laquelle je pourrai aider.

µ¤¤¤Godric¤¤¤µ

Bon, ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Cela aurait pu être pire... Non, en fait non. Je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper à cette folle de Morgane. En plus, je vais devoir combattre Lancelot, il est vraiment très fort comme homme. Mais maintenant, rajouté à cela, je vais devoir supporter les reproches que vont sûrement me faire Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Salazard, lui, va m'en vouloir encore plus je le sens. Lancelot se rend alors compte de la présence de mes camarades. Il les observe et me demande.

\- C'est eux, ta raison pour ne pas repartir ?

Je hoche de la tête. Salazard a l'air très irrité. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il fixe du regard Lancelot. Ce dernier ne cède pas sous cette pression et semble intrigué par lui. Arthur, lui, se présente à ces jeunes demoiselles. Enfin, m'incite à le faire à sa place.

\- Pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas ces magnifiques personnes ?

Helga rougit légèrement du compliment et Rowena foudroie le roi du regard. Audacieuse comme femme, mais cela plaît à Arthur qui rit à gorge déployé.

\- Voici, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Enchantée. Répondent-elles.

\- Moi de même. Je suis le roi Arthur Pendragon.

Elles abaissent la tête et finalement tournent le regard vers Lancelot.

\- Et lui, c'est...Commence le brun.

\- Je suis Lancelot du Lac. Finit l'argenté.

Il baise alors les mains des deux femmes et tous observent alors le blond qui, lui, est parti dans une contemplation du paysage. Le roi se racle la gorge sous le regard amusé du barbu.

\- Voici...

\- Je m'appelle Salazard Serpentard. Me coupe-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre.

Le roi perd quelques secondes son sourire et Lancelot pose sa main sur son fourreau. Le blond se tourne alors vers le barbu et lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes étrange. Commente-t-il.

\- Tout autant que toi. Renchérit le sorcier.

Bon, moi, c'est clair. Je ne comprends plus rien, mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que les deux femmes n'ont pas l'air plus avancé que moi.

µ~~~Salazard~~~µ

(Deuxième petit parenthèse :

Pensée de Lancelot.

_**Pensée de Arthur** _

_Pensée de Merlin._

_**Autre pensée dans le château.)** _

 

Il est complètement fou cet homme. Ces pouvoirs sont très puissants certes mais, j'entends quand même.

Ah, j'ai hâte. Je vais le réduire en bouilli. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le blond à me regarder comme ça ?

_**Quelles sont belles ! Je ne savais pas que Godric aimait aussi les magnifiques déesses.** _

_Alalala, comme il ment bien ce jeune blond. Moi, même je m'y serai perdu si je ne connaissais pas sa réputation. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il entend mes pensées là non ?_

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_Oh, tiens, j'y pense. Eux aussi connaissent ton identité..._

Il me cache alors ses pensées. Vieux grigou, que voulais-tu que je comprenne.

_**Moi, je me prendrais bien un croissant.** _

_**Pourquoi m'a-t-elle obligé à me lever.** _

La dame du Lac m'a déjà parlé d'un blond... Elle m'a dit qu'il possédait une... Non ! Quand même pas ?

_**Bien, alors trois œufs, cinq cents grammes de farine et... Mais que fait-il cet idiot ?** _

_**Elle a de ces si beaux yeux bleus. Il me rappelle Guenièvre.** _

_**Oups, le cheval a tiré trop fort, la lanière a cassé.** _

_**Bon, alors, elle est belle ma lame ou non ? Mouais, ça va.** _

_**Je vais me vexer si ça continue ! Il ne se présente même pas devant le roi.** _

\- Je m'appelle Salazard Serpentard.

Et bien quoi, pourquoi se mettent-ils en position de défense? C'est bien lui qui voulait que je me présente, non ?

_Ahahahah ! J'en étais sûr._

_**Merlin est complètement fou ? Que fait cet individu dans le château ? Godric n'a pas peur, cela devrait aller. Enfin, j'espère.** _

….Non, il est si fou que cela ? Non, il doit avoir atterri ici avec Godric. Et lui, par contre, il n'est pas au courant. Oui, ça c'est plausible.

_Tu es trop fort petit, tu sais qu'ils auraient pu t'attaquer tout de suite. Ils te voient comme une grande menace. Surtout Lancelot à cause de son mentor. Qui est une très belle femme._

Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir empêché !

\- Vous êtes étrange.

\- Tout autant que toi. Me répond ce vieil homme.

Oh, non, encore plus même. Bon, laissons cela, les deux amis se sont calmés. Ils observent le vieux rire tranquillement.

_**Mmmh. Ahhh. J'ai bien dormi...Mince, je suis complètement à la bourre !** _

Dommage pour toi petit. Je me retourne alors pour voir les deux hommes qui continuent de me jauger du regard.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. La seule raison de ma présence est l'imbécillité de Godric. Je déclare.

Le roi me sourit alors et Lancelot passe de position défensive à détendue. Ils nous proposent de se joindre à eux pour le repas.

 

 

* * *

 

CHAPITRE 5 : la cour de Camelot

 

µ¤¤¤Godric¤¤¤µ

Bon, je veux bien être un imbécile fini pour la plus part des personnes mais quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. Je sais que Salazar est censé être un ''grand mage noir'', un être ''abominable'' et ''sans cœur''. Mais si je n'étais pas totalement sûr du fait qu'il est totalement inoffensif, je ne l'aurais pas amené ! J'observe Arthur faire encore et toujours la cour à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Quand comprendra-t-il que c'est pour cela que Guenièvre refuse de l'épouser. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont fiancés, il devrait avoir compris, non ?

En bref, le Roi moldu est un coureur de jupon et son premier chevalier un homme très posé et méfiant. Il n'a pas lâché Salazar des yeux depuis qu'il sait qui il est. Trop méfiant, courageux et paranoïaque surtout. Franchement, qu'est-ce que…

\- Bien, donc, comment connaissez-vous Gordic ? débute l'argenté.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournent leur regard vers le chevalier puis vers Salazar. Ce dernier hausse les épaules et pose son regard sur moi. Il a l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour comprendre les regards. Moi, il faut qu'on me le dise si on veut que j'entende mon interlocuteur. Enfin, il a l'air d'attendre une réponse imperceptible de moi. Ne comprenant pas la question, je hoche la tête.

\- Gordic est un ami de longue date, débute le brun. Helga est une de mes amies depuis longtemps et Rowena une amie d'enfance d'Helga.

Les deux hommes observent étrangement Salazar. Ils se tournent ensuite vers moi, indignés. Bon, je ne comprends vraiment rien. Le roi est le premier à parler et à me réprimander :

\- Griffondor, n'as-tu vraiment aucun cerveau ? Comment peux-tu amener ici, des sorcières que tu ne connais même pas ?

AH ! J'ai compris, c'est pour cela que Sal' me demandait la permission de dire la vérité. Ils continuent un certain temps à me vriller les tympans. Cependant, face à ses réprimandes, Dame Poufsouffle décide de venir à mon aide.

\- Je vous prierai de ne rien dire à Sir Griffonodr. Je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est vous qui nous avez accordé votre hospitalité !

\- Mais…débute le roi.

\- Reviendrez-vous sur votre parole Sir ? s'amuse Serdaigle avec son air de supériorité. Griffondor nous a sauvées la vie, nous sommes peut-être des sorcières, êtres que vous semblez repoussé et dont vous vous méfiez. Mais, nous ne sommes pas sans loi et règle de bienséance…

\- Nous ne voulions point vous offenser, réussit à la couper l'argenté.

Les deux jeunes femmes se détendent et Poufsouffle me fait un léger clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour, la remerciant silencieusement. Nous continuons à avancer. Je remarque le sourire en coin de Merlin. Que nous prépare-t-il encore ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec un tel sourire, je me souviens qu'il avait enfin réussit à ensorceler une épée et à la donner à Arthur pour qu'il soit bien reconnut Roi. Bon, ça date un peu tout ça, mais bon, ce sont de bons souvenirs.

Tandis que je pars dans ma rêverie. Je baisse inconsciemment ma garde. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Je sens quelque chose me percuter de plein fouet. Surpris, je cède face au choque. Je m'écroule alors lamentablement. Instinctivement, j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les rouvre donc pour découvrir ce que j'ai heurté. Quel objet a bien pu me faire chuter ? Enfin, voyant les cheveux du noir profond, je comprends que ce serait plutôt ''qui'' que quoi. La réponse me vient vite lorsque mon regard se pose sur deux yeux violets. J'écarquille les yeux et violement repousse la jeune femme. Je me recule vite tandis qu'elle m'observe un fin sourire aux lèvres. Vite, une échappatoire ! Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche analysant vite ma situation. Oh non ! La blonde arrive à quatre heures !

Soudain, mon regard se pose sur des yeux verts pales. Mon salut ! Je me précipite vers Salazar.

\- Godric que… ?

Je l'empêche de parler recouvrant sa bouche de ma main et me cache derrière lui. Enfin en sécurité. Là, ''elles'' ne me feront rien !

µ***Helga***µ

Vraiment, Sir Griffondor est un drôle de personnage. Tout d'abord, il rencontre une jeune femme qui lui saute dans les bras. Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir vu donc, par conséquence, il tombe. Là n'est pas le problème. Non, ce qui m'importe et que, connaissant l'homme, j'aurais pensé qu'il allait l'aider à se relever comme un gentleman. Eh bien non ! Il la dévisage et s'enfuit en courant, la laissant là, sur ce sol immonde.

Griffondor me paraissait plus courageux aussi. Il s'enfuit pour se protéger de la colère certaine de cette jeune femme envers ce manque de politesse. De plus, il se cache derrière Salazar qu'il empêche de respirer au passage.

Vraiment, les hommes ne sont plus ce qu'il était. Un rire me sort de ma réflexion. Le roi rit. Ce roi est vraiment un cas lui aussi. Enfin, je ne peux rien dire. C'est un moldu, nous ne pensons sûrement pas de la même manière puisque nous avons été élevés dans des endroits bien différents.

La jeune femme se met, elle aussi, à rire. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Père, mère, j'ai atterri chez des fous. Je m'attends à ce que le chevalier en face de même, mais lui reste stoïque. Enfin, il foudroie du regard la jeune femme. Cette dernière ressemble étrangement au roi. Serait-elle de sa famille ? Si je me souviens bien, le roi Arthur Pendragon a une demi-sœur, Morgane.

En tout cas, sir Du lac, ne l'apprécie pas. Je regarde plus en détail la jeune femme. Ronde et potelet comme l'indique l'esthétique chez les moldus, elle est assez petite. Ces yeux sont d'une couleur bien étrange, violets et ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Salazar, moi qui pensais cela impossible !

\- Oh, ça va hein ! s'écrie Godric.

Les trois moldus se tournent vers lui d'un même homme, leurs rires redoublent. Même Du lac y participe.

\- Je crois qu'une petite explication ne serait pas de trop… dit lentement Rowena.

Qu'elle n'aime pas ne pas savoir ! Je retiens moi aussi un petit rire. Les trois moldus sont pris dans un tel fou-rire qu'aucun ne peut lui répondre. Je vois mon amie fulminer sur place.

\- Arthur, Lancelot et Morgane sont actuellement en train de rire au dépend de Godric pour sa réaction face à Morgane, répond alors une voix cristalline salvatrice derrière nous. Godric connu pour son grand courage et dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, d'ailleurs Gogo ton épée est arrivée, terrifié par une simple femme.

\- Mais c'est un monstre Guinièvre ! rétorque le blond à la jeune femme qui s'avance vers nous lentement. Oh, déjà ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Nous découvrons ainsi une belle demoiselle blonde aux reflets roux. Elle aborde de magnifiques yeux marron. Sa chevelure tombe en cascade jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Elle est assez grande et moins ronde que la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux. Cette dernière se vexe alors :

\- Un monstre ? Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ?

Merlin intervient alors prenant par le bras la jeune femme. Ils s'éloignent en chuchotant. Le roi retrouve un sourire charmeur et s'avance vers la blonde :

\- Guenièvre, ma tendre…

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'incline légèrement devant Du lac.

\- Sir Lancelot.

\- Dame Guenièvre, lui répond-il cérémonieusement en s'abaissant aussi.

Elle se redresse et vient se placer devant Griffondor qui est sorti de derrière Salazar qui le regarde d'un air amusé. Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots à Griffondor. Ce dernier à l'air de se vexer mais un franc sourire s'étale sur ces lèvres.

\- Tu comprendras mieux plus tard !

\- On verra, lui rétorque le brun.

La blonde arrive enfin à leur hauteur. Elle s'incline devant le chevalier sorcier qui en fait de même. Elle vient alors se placer devant Salazar à qui elle tend la main. Ce dernier l'attrape et tandis que tous deux se baissent en signe de révérence, il lui baise la main.

\- Guenièvre, fille du roi Léodagan de Carmélide, fiancée du roi des moldus de Grande Bretagne, Arthur Pendragon, se présente-elle ensuite.

\- Salazar Serpentard, fils de Shoppard Serpentard, détenteur des terres marécageuse.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même, Dame Guenièvre.

Salazard lui fait un sourire d'ange. Elle le lui rend tandis qu'elle se retourne pour nous faire face. Vraiment, la future reine des moldus est très belle. Je lui souris. Elle a l'air surprise de mon comportement mais me renvoie ce dernier. Elle s'incline alors et j'en fais de même.

\- Helga Pouffsoufle, je me présente.

Je ne dis rien de plus, ce qui surprend fortement tous les moldus présents. Rowena se mord la lèvre en rechignant contre Salazar encore et toujours. Ce dernier me fait un sourire, se voulant sûrement réconfortant. Je n'ai plus le droit de dire la suite. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'Helga, une servante.

\- Enchantée, elle me dévoile un sourire compatissant et… reconnaissant ?

Elle s'éloigne alors pour faire face à Rowena.

µ***Rowena***µ

Tiens, c'est nouveau cette envie de tuer Salazar ? Non, en fait non… Oh, la future ennemie numéro 1 s'approche. Elle s'incline, j'en fait de même. Nous nous présentons… Que cela m'énerve ces gestes de bienséances !

Nous nous rendons dans une bien grande salle. De nombreuses tables sont installées. Nous nous dirigeons vers celle trônant. Le roi s'installe au milieu et Guenièvre s'installe à regret à ses côtés. Elle invite ce satané serpent à ses côtés. Ce dernier accepte avec un sourire sous le regard mauvais de Pendragon. Eh bien, il est d'une jalousie facile. La jeune princesse a l'air de le savoir puisqu'elle échange un sourire mesquin avec ce stupide Serpentard.

Griffondor se précipite à ses côtés. Nous nous plaçons donc à son côté avec ma tendre Helga tandis que Du lac et un autre homme que je comprends être Gauvain se poste aux côtés du Roi.

Le diner se passe tranquillement. Enfin, jusqu'au retour de la tempête brune. Vraiment, cette jeune femme ne connait rien à la politesse. Elle s'installe à côté du Roi obligeant Du lac à se décaler.

Ce dernier s'obtempère avec un sourire forcé. Elle se tourne alors dans notre direction.

\- Tiens, il y a des nouveaux ?

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle nous remarque ? Helga me retient. Elle fait bien car je sens que je n'apprécie guère cette femme ! Je vais le lui montrer d'ailleurs. Une deuxième main m'enchaine à ma chaise. Je tourne la tête vers l'importun qui a osé me toucher. Un gamin ! Il y a un gamin aux cheveux blancs derrière moi, me souriant. C'est qui lui ?

\- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle. Morgane n'est pas connue pour son tact. Je vous prie de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Et vous êtes ? je demande le dévisageant.

Il plonge son regard bleu dans le mien et me dévoile un sourire.

\- Perceval, fils de Pellinor. Pour vous servir gente Dame.

\- Rowena Serdaigle, fille de Walafrid Serdaigle. Enchantée.

Je lui rends son sourire et il me lâche. Mon nouveau pire cauchemar s'adresse alors à nous :

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, j'aurai du me présenter plutôt. Morgane, demi-sœur d'Arthur Pendragon, etc etc… Vous êtes des amis de Griffondor ?

Nous hochons la tête même si je la foudroie du regard. Elle dévoile alors un énorme sourire.

\- Vous êtes des sorciers ?

Nous sommes tous surpris. Je lève un sourcil, qu'est-ce que cela peut donc lui faire ? Je ne réponds rien tandis que ma merveilleuse amie lui répond.

\- Et bien…

\- Morgane ! s'écrie Griffondor.

Nous nous tournons vers lui. Le serpent fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Mais, il n'y a rien à comprendre… Ah, c'est vrai ! Il lit dans les pensées le bougre. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié.

\- Je sais Gogo ! Mais tu ne veux pas alors…

\- Il en est hors de question ! Tu es une moldu, souviens-t-en !

Morgane le dévisage. Eh bien, voudrait-elle que nous lui apprenions la magie ? Voici donc le combat qui oppose Griffondor et Morgane.

\- Mmmh, les interrompt le Roi.

S'adressant au reste des personnes présentes à notre table, il reprend :

\- Ces trois personnes vont rester ici un certain temps, si j'ai bien compris.

Le vil serpent et l'imbécile chevalier hochent la tête. Le petit blondinet aux reflets argentés se place à côté de Guenièvre.

\- Vont-ils s'éjourner avec les chevaliers ? demande-t-il tandis que Serpentard le dévisage.

\- Non, ils vont reposer dans les appartements de Godric.

Ce dernier lui fait un sourire reconnaissant. Le petit gamin semble assez triste.

\- Dommage.

Les conversations reprennent. Griffondors nous expliquent que Merlin était son mentor et qu'ainsi, il deviendra le nôtre. Je grimace. Certes, ce vieux timbré a une collection impressionnante de livre, mais de là à être plus puissant que nous alors qu'il vit chez les moldus, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Le diner se termine vite. Nous repartons en compagnie du blond. Le roi et sa fiancée, ainsi que ses chevaliers et sa sœur, se séparent de nous quelques minutes plus tard. Griffondor nous indique alors un chemin. Il nous mène vers une partie reculé du château.

Nous avançons en silence, Helga et Serpentard converse tranquillement.

\- Bien, commence-t-il. Mesdames, vous prendrez cette chambre. Mes appartements ne sont malheureusement pas grands.

Nous hochons la tête et rentrons dans cette étrange chambre.

µ~~~Salazar~~~µ

_**(Pensées d'autre personne.)** _

Ce n'est vraiment pas simple de bloquer ma capacité, mais j'y arrive. Nous continuons sans les deux femmes. Il me guide dans le couloir et nous arrivons devant une autre chambre.

\- Alors, si cela ne te dérange pas…

\- Tu voudrais me faire dormir sur le canapé ?

Il secoue la tête l'air penaud. Je lui souris. Il m'amuse. Il se saisit d'une couverture.

\- Et je ne te ferai pas dormir dessus non-plus. Tu es mon hôte, je lui rappelle.

Il me sourit.

_**Franchement, ce n'est qu'un chapeau pourri.** _

Tiens, quelqu'un est derrière la porte.

_**Moi qui voulais voler cette épée.** _

Je me souviens. La future reine lui en a parlé tout à l'heure. Une main passe devant mes yeux. Je regarde Godric.

\- Ça va ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Cela m'amuse. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Un jeune homme apparait alors, très surpris. Griffondor le dévisage. Il lui tend alors un vieux chapeau.

\- … Je…je… Da… Dame Gue… ça…

Il bégaye… Le pauvre, il est terrorisé. S'il veut lui dérober quoi que ce soit, c'est raté. Godric le congédie.

\- Ah ! Enfin !

Godric fait une danse de la joie. Ce n'est qu'un chapeau de sorcier. Pas de quoi en faire toute une affaire.

\- Godric ? je l'appelle

Il se tourne vers moi rayonnant.

_**ENFIN !** _

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert si fort que je n'arrive plus à respirer.

\- Godric !

Il me lâche alors et me tenant toujours par les épaules s'exclame :

\- ENFIN !

\- J'avais compris, tu n'as pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant.

Il reprend ses esprits. Il s'assoit et m'invite à en faire de même.

\- C'est le chapeau de ma mère.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il est en si piteux état.

Il me fusille du regard et me tend le chapeau.

\- Il est en très bon état ! Enfin, après toutes les expérimentations que j'ai faites sur lui.

Des expérimentations ? Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Des expérimentations magiques. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse parler. Tu vois, je n'aime pas parler dans le vide alors…

\- Tu l'as ensorcelé pour qu'il discute avec toi.

Il hoche la tête, fier de lui. Je regarde plus en détail le chapeau. Vraiment, cela doit être très intéressant.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ton chapeau.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse des ignominies.

\- Bah… je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

Je l'observe. Vraiment, il ne sait rien. S'il n'a pas de nom, l'ensorcèlement n'est pas permanant et tout ce qu'il a précédemment dit au chapeau. Ce dernier ne s'en souviendra pas.

\- Je vois.

Il a l'air penaud. Mais il se reprend vite.

\- Donc, je disais que je l'ai ensorcelé.

\- Oui, pour qu'il parle.

Il me jette un regard mauvais.

\- Mais pas seulement, il permet aussi de conserver des choses et seul moi peux les retirer.

Bien sûr… Donc, l'épée est dans le chapeau. Par pure curiosité je plonge ma main dans le chapeau. Je ne rencontre pas le fond. Soudain, ma main heurté quelque chose. C'est assez étrange. J'enroule mes doigts autours de l'objet. Je ressorts ensuite le bras.

\- Seul toi peux les retirer ? je demande d'un air ironique.

Il commence à bouder.

\- Bon, d'accords, seul les personnes que j'ai préalablement désigné.

\- Moui… je réponds peu sûr.

\- En tout cas, voici ma nouvelle épée !

Je regarde la fameuse épée. Le manche est en or, couvert d'ornement en tout genre. La lame est fine et aiguisée. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Je remarque alors le nom de Godric gravé sur la lame. C'est vraiment une très belle épée. Elle émet aussi une sorte d'énergie magique.

\- Magnifique, hein ?

\- Très.

\- Je suis si heureux qu'ils aient voulu me la forger.

\- Qui ?

\- Oh, ce sont de très gentilles petites créatures magiques très avares à qui j'ai sauvé la vie. Les gobelins sont des créatures très reconnaissantes.

\- Des gobelins, gentils ? je le regarde soupçonneux.

\- Bon, assez flippant mais bon…

Il se saisit de l'épée et observe avec attention. Son visage se détend et un fin sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air plus mature ainsi. Il la repose sur une table et vient me rejoindre. Il s'assoit.

\- Alors, je demande. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour attérrir ici ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi et son sourire s'élargit. Il s'allonge croissant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Après que tu sois parti, Mère m'a entrainé. Elle s'est rendue compte que de toute évidence, me lancer dans l'ignorance n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que mon père et elle ait eu. Elle m'entrainait à la magie tandis que lui m'ensaignait l'art du combat. Au bous de quelque année, mes parents furent fiers de mon apprentissage. Ils décidèrent de me faire changer d'étapes. J'ai donc commencé les tournois. Autant moldus que sorcier. Au début, je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais je n'ai jamais perdu.

\- Sauf contre moi, je glisse discrètement.

\- Non, c'était un match nul ! se renfrogne-t-il.

Il marque une courte pause puis soupire. Donc, tout cela est en partie ma faute. Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre positivement ou négativement. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de choisir puisqu'il reprend.

\- Dans tous les cas, au bout de quelques mois, mon aisance aux combats autant sorciers que moldu se fit ressentir. Je devins assez célèbre pour cela. Quelque semaine après un gros tournoi magique, j'eus la visite d'un étrange personnage. Merlin. Il venait me demander ce que je pensais de la relation entre les moldus et les sorciers. Je lui ai dit mon opinion et il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Au début, j'étais hésitant. Puis, après un combat moldus, ce fut Arthur qui vint me demander de devenir chevalier, impressionné par mes prouesses. Tous deux m'avaient donné rendez-vous le même jour, à la même heure, au même endroit, pour que je leur fasse part de ma réponse.

Il sourit discrètement.

\- Sur le moment, j'aurais peut-être dû me douter qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais bon, je m'y suis rendu et finalement, je me suis retrouvé ici. Merlin m'a entrainé d'une autre manière. Magiquement, il m'a enseigné tout ce que ma mère n'avait pas pu. Moldument, tout ce que je ne savais pas, comme les uses et les coutumes.

Je hoche la tête. Finalement, il soupire une nouvelle fois.

\- Comme je suis un chevalier autant moldu que sorcier, j'accomplis des quêtes très étranges et seul. Donc, j'ai créé mon chapeau parlant.

\- En parlant de ça, je le coupe. Il faudrait que tu lui donnes un nom, sinon, ton sortilège ne sera pas permanant et il continuera d'oublier tout ce que tu lui as dit à chaque fois

\- C'est pour ça… réfléchit-il.

Godric est un grand enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Il s'empresse de récupérer le chapeau et me le tend :

\- Donne-lui un nom, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce choix.

Il fait alors une légère grimace montrant sa non-satisfaction.

\- C'est ton chapeau, c'est ton choix ! je lui dis calmement.

Une lueur passe dans ses yeux, ils se mettent à étinceler. C'est très mauvais signe, ça généralement.

\- Voilà, il m'aide à faire mes choix, c'est mon choix, mon chapeau, c'est Choixpeau !

Si je ne disposais pas d'une si grande retenue, je me serais sûrement laissé glisser à terre et aurait ri goulument. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je me contente juste de sourire narquoisement. Il réveille le chapeau qui commence à prendre une vague forme de visage et se redresse, et s'exclame :

\- Ton nom est Choixpeau !

Le bout de tissu l'observe étrangement.

\- Pour un nom aussi ridicule, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir de mémoire à vie… maugre-t-il.

Je ne peux me retenir de rire et Godric commence à crier contre le chapeau. Ce spectacle est d'autant plus hilarant que ce chevalier renommé perd la face et commence à se battre, sortant même son épée.

_**Maître Salazard, J'espère qu'il va bien.** _

Je me fige. Je me rappelle soudainement de Bazilic. Bon, moi aussi je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une très grande imagination le jour où je lui ai donné ce nom, mais bon !

FIN


End file.
